Listen to my heartbeat
by Flumet
Summary: Drarry, SLOW BURN, WIP. After quitting his job as head Auror and divorcing Ginny, Harry takes the job as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. On the Hogwarts train he meets the newly widowed Draco Malfoy, and it turns out he's the new Potion Professor. How does life at Hogwarts go for both men? And can they find love again? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1 From The Platform

**Summary: Drarry, SLOW BURN, Slash**

**After quitting his job as head Auror and divorcing Ginny, Harry takes the job as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts train he meets the newly widowed Draco Malfoy. It turns out he's the new Potion Professor at Hogwarts, as well as Slytherin's new Head of House.**

**How does life at Hogwarts go for both men? And can they between teaching classes, meeting their kids and talking to colleagues find love again? Can they put their differences aside and find comfort in each other? And will their kids help, or ruin their chances at a relationship? Read and find out!**

**Story background info:**

**This is a Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (Drarry) **_**SLOW BURN **_**fanfiction.**

**It's a romance fanfiction between Draco and Harry were they become Hogwarts Professors and slowly falls in love with each other. Throw in their wonderful kids, family and friends too and you have a wonderful reading ahead of you! I do follow the cannon that Astoria Malfoy dies in august 2019. If you have some kind of question feel free to ask (or read the fic and it'll probably solve itself) This story is about Draco and Harry's relationship, but we will also see some scenes from Albus and Scorpius perspective (because I love my little slytherin boys) I don't think there will be any Scorbus in this, but I guess you can imagine a bit pre-Scorbus if you want too ;) Otherwise the focus is on their father's relationship and the kids friendship**

**It follows ALL canon from the original Harry Potter Books, even the epilogue. (Exept maybe some caracters sexuallity, but it works if you have an open mind!) **_**THIS DOES NOT INCLUDE CURSED CHILD AS CANNON!**_**I do follow SOME of the cannon from cursed child (more like take inspiration from), but you should probably see this fanfiction as an Alternative to cursed child. **_**Though this fic is nothing like The Cursed Child!**_**In the first chapter the date is 1 sep 2019 and the story will continue from that date and forward (with maybe some flashbacks)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Platform 9 ¾**

Harry was sitting on a bench at Platform 9 ¾ with his trunk standing next to him. The steam from the dark-red locomotive lay thick over the platform. From his secluded position, Harry could witness the witches and wizards passing by without attracting too much attention to himself.

He scratched his beard, which had grown out since the beginning of the year, and closed his eyes for a while. He was thinking back on the first time he visited the platform—only a few weeks after he first learned about the wizarding world and the first time he met Ron, and, later on, Hermione.

Harry remembered almost every detail of that day. He smiled at the memory, but was pulled out of it when he heard someone shout: "Dad!"

Harry opened his eyes again, and saw his daughter, Lily, running towards him. He welcomed her with open arms and looked over her shoulder. Behind her were Albus and James. Albus smiled big, while James attempted to look nonchalant—Harry's eldest son too _cool_ to be excited to see his father. Though Harry knew James had missed him and just wasn't showing it, likely in case someone was watching. Harry released Lily to hug both of his boys. He had missed them even though he had seen them only a week ago.

When Harry straightened up after hugging them, he saw Ginny as well. She smiled at him.

It had been about six months since Ginny and Harry had divorced, but they still had a good relationship—although the newspapers tried to make it seem like the opposite. Sometimes their interactions were a bit stiff, but the longer their separation spanned, the easier it became to behave naturally.

"Hey Gin, have they behaved?" Harry asked, nodding towards the children.

"Better than usual. Although James realized at _eleven last night_ that it _might_ be a good idea to start packing," she replied, sending James a glare. James rolled his eyes and sighed.

"But you're all ready to jump on the train now, I hope?" Harry asked.

"Yes! _I,_ unlike some people, was done packing last week!" Lily said proudly.

"The only thing she's been able to talk about this whole week is what she might have forgotten to pack," Albus fake whispered.

"I just want to be well prepared," his younger sister replied, pouting.

"Well, I'm going to go find Scorpius," Albus said, lifting his trunk and owl cage from the trolley they were on.

"Say hi from us!" Ginny called out after Albus. He began to walk through the crowd on the platform, pulling his trunk behind him.

Harry's smile faded a little at the thought of Malfoy's son. One of the biggest news in recent weeks had been about the Malfoy family's tragic loss. Tomorrow would mark exactly three weeks since Astoria Malfoy, Draco's wife and Scorpius's mother, had died. Rumors said the funeral would be in a week.

"I'm going as well, then," James said, carrying his trunk and owl cage from the trolley. "Bye, Mom."

Ginny kissed him on the cheek and ran an affectionate hand through his hair. Then, like his brother before him, he disappeared into the crowd. Ginny and Harry turned to Lily.

"Shall we go and load our things onto the train, Lily?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" she replied, hugging Ginny hard. "Bye, Mom!"

"Bye Lily, promise to send an owl and tell me how the sorting went," Ginny said as she hugged Lily back.

Lily nodded in response. Harry added his trunk to the trolley and began pushing it along, while Lily eagerly bounced on her toes next to him

"See ya, Ginny!" Harry waved at her.

"Bye Harry, keep an eye on James!" Harry laughed a little.

"I'll try my best." He waved one last time before starting to walk with Lily toward the train.

Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione on the platform, but they had met up only a few days ago. They were probably somewhere on the platform to see Rose off as she was about to start her third year at Hogwarts, just like Albus. Harry made a mental note that he should send an owl to them tomorrow—asking how the sendoff went.

Harry helped Lily carry her trunk on board the train. After a quick farewell, she ran off to meet new friends. Harry smiled and began to walk back through the train in search of an empty compartment.

All the compartments were filled with Hogwarts students of all ages. When Harry was almost at the end of the train, he looked through the umpteenth compartment window. At first he thought it was empty, but when he double checked, he saw that a man with blonde, almost white, hair was leaning against the window. Harry knew exactly who it was. The only question he had was, _why_ he was on the train?

Harry stood outside the compartment wondering if he should go in or not. Eventually, he gathered some of his famous Gryffindor courage and opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Malfoy turned quickly towards Harry.

"Potter," he greeted, trying not to look startled.

"Draco," Harry replied, nodding to him. "Is that seat taken?" He then asked, gesturing to the seat opposite of Draco.

Draco studied him for a while. They were no longer rivals. After the war, Harry returned Draco's wand, and, after that, they had buried the battle ax. They were no longer rivals, but they still didn't talk often. If they came across each other at the Ministry or in Diagon Alley, they usually greeted each other politely, but not much more. Draco nodded stiffly a moment later and turned to look out the window again.

The train had started to move out from the station. Harry lifted his trunk onto the shelf over the seats and sat across from Draco.

Harry realized that, if possible, Draco looked paler than usual. He also had some faint shadows under his eyes and his face was a little narrower than the last time he saw him. He had also grown out his hair after the war, and it was now gathered in a loose ponytail. Though Draco didn't look as much like his father now as he used to when he was younger, there were, of course, still great similarities between the two. Harry knew now, though, that Draco also had traits that were unique to him.

Even though Draco looked more worn than usual, he was still very attractive. He had an aura that still radiated authority and elegance.

Harry looked out the window and saw that the train was speeding up. It was a beautiful late summer day. The sun was shining over the green landscape, and only a few clouds were in the sky. After a few minutes, Harry turned to Draco and saw that he was watching him. Harry cleared his throat before asking.

"So, erm.. Why are you on the train?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his uncertain voice, but paid no more attention to it.

"I have been given the position of Potion's Professor and Slytherin's new Head of House," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Then we're colleagues," Harry replied. "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I didn't know you were dreaming of becoming a Professor, Potter?" Malfoy said with a small sneer. The sneer was very different from what he had worn during his school years. It didn't carry the same luster as it once did.

"I can say the same about you," Harry said back, crossing his arms.

Draco's sneer fell and he looked out the window again.

"I need something to… distract myself with," he replied.

Harry didn't know what to say after that. He knew what it was like to lose people you loved—if there was anything he knew, it was that—but he didn't know what it was like to lose a wife. Or, he knew what it was like to lose a wife because, after all, he and Ginny _were_ divorced. But it had been because they both wanted it, and they were still friends. And, perhaps the most important difference, she was not dead. She was still there for him if he needed her, just like he was there for her.

Harry still didn't know how to answer, so he decided not to say anything. Instead, he looked around the compartment. It looked almost exactly like the one he had been sitting in the first time he traveled on the Hogwarts Express. This whole day had been filled with little nostalgic memories. Although, Harry needed to admit that it felt weird without Ron and Hermione there. When he thought about it, it was even stranger that he sat there with Malfoy, of all people.

Draco didn't seem to be particularly interested in starting a conversation, so Harry wasn't going to try either. Instead, he let himself get lost in his thoughts and old memories.

* * *

After almost an hour, he heard a familiar rattling. The door opened and both Draco and Harry turned towards it. It was the trolley witch.

"Do you want something from the trolley, dears?" she asked, smiling.

Harry was pretty sure the lady didn't even notice that Draco and Harry were adults.

"I think I decline," Draco said coolly, turning his gaze back to the window.

Harry pondered for a moment, "I'll have four chocolate frogs, two pumpkin pasties, three liquorice wands, and a box of Bertie Bott's."

Draco stared at Harry as he paid the lady and put all the candy beside him. Harry looked up at Draco with an innocent look.

"What?"

"Are you really going to eat all that, Potter?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Not everything all at once," Harry replied.

Draco still looked skeptical, but didn't say anything.

Harry began eating a pumpkin pasty. He then saw that there was a book lying in the seat next to Draco. It was upside down, so the title wasn't visible.

"What is it about?" Harry asked nodding towards the book.

"Potions," Draco replied shortly.

"What kind of potions?" Harry asked.

"Mostly advanced potions that combat different diseases."

Harry nodded while he ate up the rest of his pumpkin pasty. He then picked up a chocolate frog and held it out for Draco.

"Do you want one?" Harry asked, hoping it might make Draco relax a little. He still sat quite stiffly, and it was clear that he was not comfortable with Harry's company. Unfortunately, Harry's gesture only caused Draco to stiffen more and watch Harry closely.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying to poison you or anything. You saw me buy it just a minute ago."

"I didn't think you were trying to poison me, Potter!" Draco said, glaring at him. "I just don't understand why you'd try to share with me."

Harry shrugged but still held the frog out for Draco. "Maybe because I want to?"

Draco mumbled something, cast one last calculating look at Harry, and then took the chocolate frog. Harry smiled, leaned back in his seat and picked up one of the other frogs. Draco opened the little box and lifted out the frog with his index finger and thumb. He looked at the chocolate frog while it dangled from one of his legs before taking a bite. Draco was really weak for chocolate, though it wasn't something he would admit.

Chocolate frogs were one of his favorites. Although he usually ate more expensive and exclusive chocolates, he still always appreciated the simple, sweet, and nostalgic chocolate flavor of the chocolate frogs. Harry thought, for a second, that he had seen a faint smile on Draco's lips, but he told himself that he probably just imagined it. Instead, he picked up his own frog and took a big bite.

When they had eaten the frogs, which didn't take very long, Harry asked, "What card did you get?"

Draco stared back at him as if he were crazy and snorted. "I'm not eleven, Potter."

"I think I've noticed that," Harry replied, grinning. "You were much shorter when you were eleven, as was your hair."

Draco glared at him, "I meant that I am an adult, unlike some. I don't care about some silly collector's card. "

"Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you have to be boring," Harry muttered in response. "Just tell me what card you got."

"Why don't you check your own card first?" Draco replied instead. Both Draco and Harry ignored how childishly they were behaving.

"Sure," Harry answered, picking up the card from the bottom of the box. "I got Ron!" He smiled big towards the picture of his best friend.

"He says that getting on the chocolate cards will always be one of his biggest accomplishments," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, he probably doesn't have very many 'accomplishments' to choose from," Draco replied with a sneer. Harry glared back at Draco, but decided to let it go and said nothing more about it.

Draco picked up the card that was at the bottom of the chocolate box and flipped it over. His sneer was replaced by a scowl.

"Must be my lucky day," Draco said sarcastically.

"Who'd you get?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't answer. He just turned the card over towards Harry, and he saw his own eyes staring back at him from the card.

"Huh..."

"Didn't you know you were on a collector card, Potter?" Draco asked. "I thought everyone knew that The Chosen One was on the cards."

"Of course I knew I was there. I just didn't think you would get that particular card," Harry replied. "You could've gotten someone more interesting."

Draco gave Harry a bored look and put the card in his pocket. They sat in silence, just witnessing the landscape outside the window for a long time after that.

* * *

**Story planning/update info:**

**This is a fanfiction I've been working on for some time now, and thought it would be fun to upload it. I've been writing this in my mother tongue and have translated it to English. Though that's not my native language so I apologize for eventually mistakes! I have a plan for the story, but I'm still working on writing it. On the side I'm also translating it, so I will update as i translate and write.**

**Update a/n: The first three chapers are now beta read! I'll be updating the chapters I've already uploaded as they get beta read and edited!**


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginning

**Chapter 2 New beginning**

Harry had been sitting and reading a muggle book for a few hours when he decided to talk to Draco again.

"Eh..." Draco looked up at Harry, "I heard what happened to Astoria, I'm sorry for your loss."

Harry almost expected Draco to snort at him, or say that he didn't need anyone's pity but, to Harry's surprise, Draco nodded a short thanks.

"I'm not going to say, 'I know how it feels' because everyone feels differently. But I know what it's like to lose someone who's close to you. If you want to talk, I'm here."

Harry had no idea why he offered to listen if Draco needed someone, but he guessed it was because he felt sympathy for Draco.

"Thanks, but I don't think it's needed Potter," Draco replied. He didn't sound offended by Harry's offer though. Harry nodded in response.

They sat in silence for another moment before Draco took a deep breath and began speaking again.

"The funeral is next weekend, and Scorpius plans to ask Albus to come. If he accepts the invitation, you are welcome to come as well. It's not a big ceremony."

Harry nodded again, "If Albus wants to come, which I suspect he does, we'll both go."

"I think Scorpius would appreciate it," Draco replied. He then changed the subject, and Harry couldn't blame him. "I heard you're divorced."

"Yes. I love Ginny, and she still loves me, but nowadays it's more like a brother and sister love," Harry replied quickly out of habit.

He had given that answer to many friends who asked, but he surprised himself by telling Draco about it—he was even more surprised that it was the truth, as he never quite saw himself in the position of an amicable divorcé.

"So I'm assuming the rumors that you hate each other are incorrect?" Draco asked.

"As incorrect as it can get. Sure, change is difficult, but it's hopefully for the better. The kids have been very understanding, too," Harry answered genuinely.

Draco nodded.

"So, why didn't it work out?" Draco asked.

Harry pondered for a moment and then answered.

"We grew apart. After the war we were _really_ in love, but later that feeling changed and we felt more like friends—or as I said, siblings. I guess we realized we both wanted something... more."

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard for the Boy—or maybe we should say, the _Man_ Who Lived to find someone willing to fill that place," Draco said with a slight sneer.

Harry sighed, "Yes. There are many who want to fill that place for 'The Chosen One'. Someone who wants to fill it for just Harry? Not as many."

Draco was a little surprised by Harry's sad look. Harry quickly covered it up by muttering something inaudible, and staring out the window again, but Draco knew it had been there.

. ´, * # * ,´.

Harry woke up some time later with a stiff neck. He looked out the window, which he had slept against, and he realized it was dark outside now. The train also seemed to have slowed down, alerting him to the fact that they were close and he'd slept longer than he realized. He saw Draco was still reading his book in the seat across from him.

"I think we'll be there soon," Harry said.

Draco did not look up from his book and merely replied sarcastically, "Good observation Potter, now I understand how you could've become an Auror."

Harry just rolled his eyes and stood up to stretch his legs.

At that moment, the train hit the breaks a bit harder than usual and Harry almost fell onto Draco. He saved himself by putting a hand against the compartment wall, for support, and he ended up with his face just a few inches from Draco's.

Harry straightened himself up quickly and felt his cheeks grow slightly warmer. He reached up for his trunk to lift it down, keeping his hands busy. Draco did the same, and then they went out of the compartment and off the train.

. ´, * # * , ´.

After greeting Neville with a hug, Harry sat down at his assigned seat at the main table in the Great Hall.

Harry sat with Dennis Creevey to his right, who, the year before, had taken the job as Muggle Studies Professor, and Bathsheda Babbling to his left, the Professor of Ancient Runes. Draco sat at the other end of the table between Neville, who had Herbology, and Septima Vector, Professor in Arithmancy.

The students had just started pouring into the hall. Harry managed to see both of his sons come in and sit down at their tables. Albus was, of course, with Scorpius. Scorpius, like his father, looked a little pale, but the blonde still smiled at something Albus whispered to him. Harry also saw a lot of his red-haired Weasley nephews and nieces around the hall that he smiled at.

A while after the older students had sat down, the first-year students were led into the hall by Professor Flitwick. As always, the sorting hat sat on its four-legged stool, and it sang its song before the students' names began to be called out. Harry only recognized a few of the names, or rather, the surnames, that were called out.

Eventually Flitwick called: "Lily Potter!"

Faint murmurs were heard through the hall as Lily got up and sat on the stool. The hat cried out its answer, after only a minute or two.

"Gryffindor!"

The cheers from the Gryffindor table were high. Harry applauded and smiled wide. James and Albus were also smiling.

. ´, * # * , ´.

After the welcome dinner, Flitwick had led Harry to his new quarters. There was a small hallway, a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Harry's new office was not linked to his quarters, so he would check that out the next day.

Harry began to unpack his trunk that was left at the foot of his bed by the house elves. The bed curtains and bedding were red, but not really Gryffindor red—more of a darker red. Headlamps, carpets, and a couple of armchairs in the living room had the same red color.

Otherwise, most of the furniture was in shades of brown and beige. He planned to personalize his rooms in the future, but at the moment he just wanted to sink into the newly-made bed and fall asleep. Lessons would not begin for a few days, so he had the whole day tomorrow to fix up his office and classroom.

. ´, * # * , ´ .

When Draco woke up on the second of September, he first didn't know where he was. When he saw the dark green sheets, however, he remembered. He was in his new bedroom at Hogwarts.

He had fallen asleep quite late the day before. The welcome dinner had lasted longer than he remembered it lasting, and afterwards he had talked to Scorpius. It seemed like Scorpius felt a bit better after arriving back at Hogwarts, and Draco hoped the same would also apply to him eventually.

Not a day went by without him thinking about Astoria. Sometimes he wished he could just forget, but he knew that was not what she had wanted. And not really what he wanted either. He always wanted to remember the good moments they shared.

Draco didn't know how to deal with the pain—a pain he'd never felt before. That's why he tried to suppress it instead. He knew it wasn't good, but what other options does he have? Astoria wouldn't come back to him just because he broke down. Her last wish for him was for him to find happiness, and he owed it to her to try and grant it.

So he kept going. He had no reason to be stuck alone in his mansion. He could just as well be here, near Scorpius. Of course, he had the luck of now having Potter as a colleague. He didn't hate Potter anymore, but he didn't want his company either. Draco could only hope that Potter, now that they had arrived at Hogwarts, would leave him alone.

Draco sighed and climbed out of the big four-poster bed. As a robot, he dressed and got himself in order.

He was about to hang up his clothes from the day before when he felt something in one of the pockets. He pushed his hand into it and picked up the chocolate frog card. The Harry in the picture smiled at Draco as he looked back. Without thinking of why, he put the card on his nightstand before he left for the Great Hall.

. ´, * # * , ´.

It was still relatively early in the morning, especially considering that there were no lessons that day, so there weren't that many people in the Great Hall.

Of course, McGonagall was there—along with Flitwick, Sinistra and Vector. There were also a few students, though Scorpius was not there and neither were any of the Potter children.

Draco sat down at his assigned seat next to Septima Vector. They talked for a little while before they left each other to their own thoughts.

The hall slowly filled up with more students and teachers. Draco didn't eat much, just half an apple. After Astoria died, he hadn't had any appetite to speak of.

He would have preferred to leave the Great Hall after only a few minutes, but as Head of House he needed to be available so that students with questions could come to him—especially since it was the first day. He also had to hand out timetables when all the students were present.

Draco sighed and sank back into his thoughts in the meantime.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Albus was walking with Scorpius towards the Great Hall, and as Albus had expected, Scorpius was pretty quiet.

Yesterday on the train, Scorpius had asked Albus if he wanted to come to the funeral for his mother. Albus had said yes. He wanted to be there for his friend because Scorpius had been there for Albus when he started at Hogwarts—even when everyone else avoided Albus.

Sure, it was better now. Albus was quite popular these days, but he would never forget how Scorp was a friend when no one else was; therefore, of course he had said yes.

Albus had also learned that Mr. Malfoy would be the new potions Professor, and Slytherin's Head of House, the day before on the train. It had been decided quite late—Draco only accepting the position a few nights before the train pulled out of the platform—so Scorpius had not been able to send an owl to Albus. Though Albus _had_ written to Scorp that Harry would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Albus was happy that his dad had found a new job. He knew how much his father had helped the wizarding world as an Auror, and even _before_ he became an Auror, but he also knew how work had slowly eaten him up.

Perhaps it was one of the reasons his parents separated. Of course, Albus thought it was weird that his parents were no longer together, but it was something they both had agreed on. And even though Albus knew this, it was still difficult from time to time to know they wouldn't be living in the same house anymore. Albus knew they could find someone they'd fit better with—he even _hoped_ they would find someone else because he wanted them to be happy.

Albus, Lily, and James had talked about it a few times. They were all big enough to see that their parents could be happier. They hoped that they would find someone else so that they were not alone. Their parents might not be so happy right now, it was, after all, only six months since they separated, but over time they would get used to their new lives.

Albus was a little worried for his dad, another reason why he thought it was good that he had quit his old job. His mum still had the whole Weasley family. Even though they were seperated, Albus knew that all the Weasley's still saw his dad as a relative as much as they did his mum. But Albus's dad had always had a little trouble getting that—even when he was younger, if the stories were any indication.

Albus guessed it came from his dad's rougher childhood. Not because his dad used to talk about it, but rather because Albus had picked up the hints and put the pieces together. He had a relatively good idea of what his father's upbringing had been like—the lack of love and the 'family' he had endured.

Albus was glad he wasn't too far away from his dad, especially now. He knew he didn't have to be alone here, as Albus, Lily, and James were here—not to mention, so were all of the Professors.

He had a strong feeling that Professor Longbottom would keep an eye on his dad too. So, Albus was really happy that his dad would work at Hogwarts. Although it might be a bit awkward to have his own father as a teacher, it wasn't anything he couldn't endure.

"Come on Al, go a little faster! I don't want the blueberry muffins to be gone before we even get to the Great Hall!" Scorpius complained, pulling on Albus's sweater. Albus smiled a little and increased his pace.

A couple of minutes later, they stepped into the hall. The ceiling showed that the weather was almost as beautiful as it had been the previous day.

Almost all teachers sat at the head table. Of course, his father wasn't yet there as he always did have a hard time getting up in the morning—just like James.

Scorpius's dad was there, though. He he was paler and slimmer than Albus remembered him. Albus had not been able to get a proper look of him at the welcome ceremony yesterday. It seemed like Neville had started a conversation with Mr. Malfoy now, though.

Albus looked over at Scorpius, who was looking worriedly towards his father. Albus pulled Scorpius to the Slytherin table. He took a blueberry muffin and put it on Scorpius plate.

"Here. See Scorp, they're not gone yet," Scorpius looked down at the plate and smiled a shy smile.

"You never know for sure," he muttered before taking a bite.

Albus smiled and started spreading jam on a sandwich. He looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Lily was talking to some of the other first-year students. Albus had expected Lily to end up in Gryffindor and was happy for her. James, like their father, was not present yet. Albus turned to Scorp again.

"Are you still planning on trying out for the Quidditch team this year, Scorp?"

"I think so, I don't know if I'm good enough to be picked though."

"Just do your best, you have to at least try. I think you've got a good chance."

"Thanks."

Albus looked up again and saw his father and James entering the hall almost simultaneously. Both of course, looked only half awake. Albus smiled. "Just like home." He shook his head and returned to his sandwich.

* * *

**A/N**

**I've translated another Chapter :)**

**Please leave reviews, I sincerely appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Week

**Chapter 3 First week**

* * *

Harry had eaten a big Hogwarts breakfast. He'd had an interesting conversation with Dennis Creevey about old muggle bands and had gotten the key to his classroom and office from Minerva, which she asked him to call her.

So now he stood outside his office door, glancing from the key in his hand to the door itself. Finally, he put the key into the lock and opened the door. Harry thought of all the teachers who'd had this office before him, and that made him think of Lupin, who was, hands down, his favorite.

He went into the room and took out some boxes he had shrunk and put in his pocket. He unshrinked them to their natural size and began to pull things out of them. It was mostly books, and he couldn't help but think that Hermione would've been proud.

When Harry had been there for about an hour, someone knocked on the door. He walked up to it and wrenched it open.

"Hi Al!" He said, hugging Albus before walking back into the office again.

Albus joined him and closed the door. Harry kept lifting books up onto a bookshelf.

"Hello Dad," Albus replied, looking around. "It looks good."

"Thank you," Harry swapped the places of two books and then turned to Albus. "How has your morning been?"

Albus smiled, "It's been good."

"How's Scorpius?"

"Quite quiet, but he seems okay right now," Albus poked at the floor with his foot.

"That's good. I ran into Draco on the train yesterday," Harry said as he leaned against the bookshelf.

"Did you? Did you say something to him? "Albus asked.

Harry shrugged, "We talked a little—sat in the same compartment. He said Scorpius would ask you to come to Astoria's funeral, and if you said yes, that I was welcome too. If you want me to be there, of course."

Albus smiled, "I said I would go, and you're welcome to come, too, Dad."

Harry smiled back.

"I was expecting that," Harry walked up to his desk and started to put folders in the drawers. "Where is Scorpius, by the way?"

"Oh, he was going to talk to his dad, so I decided to come here for a while—see how it's been so far and so on."

"It's been good. I can't help but think back to when I went here, though. It's so different, yet at the same time, it feels like nothing has changed." His gaze was distant for a moment. "It's weird to be here without Hermione and Ron."

Albus nodded. "It would be really weird to be here without Scorp."

Harry smiled. He continued moving around folders for a few minutes. Then he straightened himself.

"I think I've got most things ready, now. I'll probably go and fix up the classroom, too." Harry picked up his keys and walked toward the door.

"I think I'll go look for Scorp. He should be done talking to his dad now." Albus walked out into the corridor and Harry followed.

"Okay, well I'll see you later Al," he said warmly, running a hand through Albus's hair.

Albus frowned and tried to flatten his hair with his hands.

"See you Dad," he said, and walked away down the corridor. Harry began to walk towards his classroom.

. ´, * # * , ´.

It was late afternoon, and Draco had just finished looking over the potions list and all the potion ingredients. He had fixed up his office and classroom, and now also the storage rooms. Then someone knocked on the classroom door. Draco went up to it and opened it.

"McGonagall," he said with a nod, opening the door further so she could enter.

"Please call me Minerva, Malfoy. I'm not your teacher anymore." She glanced around the classroom.

"Draco, not Malfoy then," he replied. She smiled at him.

"Looks like you're ready for tomorrow."

"I just finished looking over the stores," he replied.

"And it went well?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "There are some ingredients I would like to add, but nothing too urgent."

"Sounds good," Minerva replied. "How are you otherwise, Draco?"

Out of habit, Draco checked his occlumency walls—his way of closing off his emotions.

"I'm okay," Draco said, as he walked up to the front desk.

"If you need something, you know where to find me," replied Minerva.

Draco nodded as he looked at the floor. Minerva started walking towards the door, but stopped halfway there.

"I would love to have a cup of tea with you in the future, Draco," she said, giving him a small smile.

Draco looked up. "Of course, Minerva."

She nodded and left.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Harry's first week as a new professor at Hogwarts had gone really well. He had already learned a lot of the students names, he got to see his children all the time, and he had all the other professors to talk to.

He was happy to have more time to catch up with Neville. He had also had many interesting conversations with Dennis Creevey. He hadn't talked anymore to Draco since they'd gotten of the Hogwarts Express, but they nodded to each other when they passed in the corridors.

Harry didn't feel as lonely as he probably would have felt if he hadn't quit his old job. He was also significantly less stressed. At the moment, everything was great. He had even had time to send some owls to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry was convinced that all three of them sent letters to Neville, asking the other man to check in on how he was doing. He had to admit that he was a little annoyed by it, but he was also touched that they cared.

Right now, it was a Friday afternoon, and he was looking through his lesson plans for the coming week. He heard a knock on the door to his office and shouted that it was open.

"Hello Dad." It was Albus. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, it's okay," Harry replied as he laid down his papers and looked up at Albus, "How are you Al?"

"I'm fine," Albus said as he sat in the chair in front of Harry's desk, "but Scorpius' mum's funeral is at two o'clock tomorrow. Scorp and his father will apparate from Hogsmeade. I asked Scorp if we could meet them at a quarter past one in the main hall so we can go to Hogsmeade together."

"That sounds good," Harry replied.

Albus nodded.

"You haven't seen your sister, have you Albus?" Harry asked. "I was going to ask her what her first week was like."

Albus put his index finger to his chin, "I think she and some first-year students were planning on 'exploring Hogwarts.'"

"I'll probably talk to her later when they come back then."

"You mean _if _they come back," Albus corrected him. "In this castle you never know what might happen."

"Worst case scenario, James has the Marauders map," Harry said, laughing. "However, I should probably confiscate it now that I'm a professor."

"I 'borrowed' it from him last year. He doesn't know that it was me, though," Albus smiled slyly. "He didn't say anything to you because he thought you would get angry if he told you he'd lost it."

Harry laughed. Albus and James had always been like this. James liked to play pranks—and he was very good at it—but Albus was much more clever when it came to fooling people. Albus had always been able to outwit James without James even noticing. There was no doubt why Albus had ended up in Slytherin.

"I'll let you keep it. For now at least," Harry said.

Albus smiled, "I should probably go now. I have to finish my astronomy assignment so I don't have to do it this weekend"

"Good luck," Harry said to Albus as he walked toward the door.

"Thanks Dad," Albus called after him, closing the door.

. ´, * # * , ´.

"Hello Scorp!" Albus said as he threw himself down on the sofa next to Scorpius in front of the fireplace in the common room.

"Hi Al, did you talk to your dad?"

"Yes, we'll see you both tomorrow outside the Great Hall."

Scorp nodded. Albus opened his shoulder bag and took out his astronomy homework.

"I'm happy that Dad chose to quit his job as Head Auror," Albus said. "He seems more happy here. And if I could only talk to him over letters—like I've had to do the last few years—I would've worried that he was all by himself. Mom seems to think this is good for dad too, because he's so good at dwelling if he's alone to much."

"I'm glad my Father started working here too," Scorpius said. "Sure, he's not much happier, and he still doesn't talk much to others, but I hope that, in time, he'll find someone to open up to. I'm glad he doesn't sit around alone at home. And I'm glad I'm able to see him almost whenever I want to."

Albus nodded. "Did you know they were sitting together on the train?" he asked.

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

"Our dads."

Scorpius stared at Albus.

"But… they don't like each other. Sure, they no longer argue, but I guessed it was because they didn't talk at all, for the most part... Did they talk?"

"Of course they talked to each other, they sat in the same compartment," Albus replied.

Scorpius stared at him a little more. "What did they talk about?"

Albus shrugged and turned to his astronomy homework again. Shocked, Scorpius stared into the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4 Life Goes On

**Chapter 4 Life Goes On**

* * *

The next day, Harry, Draco, Scorpius and Albus met outside the Great Hall exactly at quarter past one.

They all wore nice black dress robes and cloaks. Harry and Draco greeted each other with a nod, while the boys hugged each other. Then they started walking towards Hogsmeade.

Albus and Scorpius walked next to each other in front of Harry and Draco. They walked in silence towards the large iron gates.

. ´, * # * , ´.

The funeral was much smaller and simpler than Harry had expected. Very elegant and calming, not as pompous as most things surrounding the Malfoy family seemed to usually be.

The chest had been white with lots of flowers on it, mostly white lilies. The room had bouquets, of white lilies and lavender, and candles light had covered the room in a pleasant glow.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been there, the Greengrass family with Daphne Greengrass, as well as some other pure blood families. But most had been relatives of either the Malfoy or Greengrass family. Some guests had looked a little shocked to see Harry Potter there, but they kept to themselves.

Draco had walked around before and after the funeral to talk to those who had attended. Harry saw how he was trying to keep his face expressions neutral. Scorpius and Albus spent most of the time talking quietly to each other in a corner. Harry had talked to a few people, but for the most of the time he stood alone.

After a few hours, Albus, Scorpius, Draco and Harry apparated back to Hogsmeade. Or rather Draco apparated with Scorpius and Harry with Albus.

During the walk back to Hogwarts, Albus and Scorpius once again walked a few meters in front of their fathers and talking quietly.

Harry occasionally glanced at Draco. He still had a guarded expression. Harry cleared his throat.

"How do you feel?" He asked. He knew better than to ask if Draco was okay.

Draco turned his head and looked at him for a few seconds before looking straight ahead again.

"I don't need your pity Potter," Draco said.

"I didn't ask because of pity," Harry replied slightly annoyed, "Malfoy."

"Tell me, why did you ask then?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow at Harry.

"Because I wanted to know how you felt," Harry replied, crossing his arms. 'And maybe a little bit because of pity,' Harry thought.

Draco just snorted in response.

"It's better to talk than to shut everything in inside. Believe me," Harry muttered.

"I don't need your advice either, Potter."

Harry sighed, "I meant what I said on the train. I know we never really been friendly, but we are not children anymore. If you want to talk to someone, I am here."

Draco glanced at Harry with a skeptical look, but gave a short nod after a while.

They walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence.

. ´, * # * , ´.

"I'll come to the common room a little later," Scorpius told Albus as they reached the main entrance.

Albus nodded understandingly and gave Scorpius a hug. Scorpius hugged Albus back and then turned to his father. Draco put one hand against his son's back and they walked together towards Draco's quarters.

Harry turned to Albus.

"How do you feel Albus?" He asked, wrinkling his forehead a little in a concerned look.

Albus turned to his father and smiled sadly.

"I'm okay. I'm mostly just worried about Scorpius," he turned and looked down the corridor his friend and Draco disappeared trough. "At least they have each other."

Harry nodded and ran his fingers through Albus's hair.

"Are you going to go back to the common room?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have some assignments that I need to work on," Albus replied.

"Okay, I'll probably go back to my office," Harry said.

Albus nodded and started walking towards his common room.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Scorpius walked in silence with his father. The hand against his back felt warm and comforting. He appreciated the simple gesture.

When they entered the quarters Draco turned to Scorpius.

"How are you?" He asked, looking into Scorpius's eyes with a searching look.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders, a gesture his father did not usually appreciate. 'Malfoy's do not shrug', he usually said. But he didn't say anything this time.

"Sad and tired," Scorpius answered, turning his eyes to the floor.

Draco looked at his son for a while. Scorpius eyes were shiny and his breathing was a little shaky.

Draco reached out his arms and hugged Scorpius against his chest. Scorpius became stiff for a second, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Draco. Scorpius sobbed as the tears fell from his eyes. Draco held Scorpius even closer as he felt his own throat thicken. They stood silent for several minutes, just holding each other.

Scorpius pressed his wet cheeks against Draco's robes and he hiccuped from the sobs. Eventually Draco couldn't hold back his tears either. They fell silently from his face landed on top of Scorpius's head.

"I'll miss her," Scorpius murmured against his father's chest.

Draco's heart was crushed, if possible, a little bit more when he heard the pain of the words.

"I will miss her too," he replied.

Scorpius gently pulled out of his embrace. He wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand, and looked up at his father. He had only seen his father cry a few times earlier in his life. He knew he was a very emotionally private person.

His father had been hiding his feelings more and more the worse Astoria's health had gotten. Scorpius guessed that it was because he felt he needed to be the strong one in the family. But Scorpius appreciated the occasions when they were mourning together. When his father took off his emotional mask.

"I should go back to the common room," Scorpius said. "I can stay if you want me to." He added, because he wasn't sure if he should leave his father alone.

"You can go," Draco said, and Scorpius seemed to see a faint smile for a second. "I'll be okay."

"If you're sure," Scorpius still answered a little doubtfully.

Draco wiped his cheeks with his sleeve on his robe and nodded. Scorpius gave his father a brief hug before turning to go back to his common room.

. ´, * # * , ´.

As the days went by, all teachers and students quickly fell into the usual routines.

Draco was still not very social. But he had had some interesting discussions with Septima at meal times and, to Draco's surprise, Neville Longbottom.

Draco had noted that Longbottom was much more confident now than he had been during their school years. He had also become much more attractive, although he usually had dirt from his plants somewhere on him. And he was still definitely not Draco's type. But he did look better.

McGonagall had also tried to converse with him if they ran into each other. She had continued to point out that they needed to have a cup of tea some day, but so far Draco had been able to avoid it. He didn't mind Minerva, but he avoided most social occasions right now.

He were rarely in the staff room, and spent most of his time alone in his office. He met Scorpius regularly though. Scorpius was actually the only one whose company he did not avoid. But he still spent a lot of time alone, because Scorpius had his friends to be with. Most of the time Albus.

Potter had mostly left him alone. If this was by Potter's choice, or if it was just a coincidence, Draco didn't know. But he was happy with it either way.

Draco was packing up after the last lesson of the day when someone knocked on the door to the classroom. 'Some student who forgot something again probably' Draco thought a little annoyed, but shouted.

"It's open," he continued to sort his papers together and then looked up at the person who had entered.

"Draco," Minerva greeted.

"Minerva what brings you down here?" He asked, as he straightened himself.

"I thought now was a good time to have that cup of tea, if you're not too busy. In my office? You have been a Professor here at Hogwarts for over two weeks now, and I would love to hear how you have been doing so far," she said smiling.

Draco knew he probably couldn't postpone this anymore now so he answered.

"Let me just pack up the last things and I'll gladly join you Minerva."

She nodded and he packed up his last papers. They then walked out of the classroom together.

. ´, * # * , ´.

The headmaster office had changed a bit since McGonagall became headmistress. It had not changed to much, but there were far fewer silver instruments, whirring and emitting puffs of smoke. The portraits were still there of course, the majority were sleeping. Now Severus Snape's and Albus Dumbledore's portraits were also in the collection though.

McGonagall called on a house elf to serve tea, while she and Draco sat down in a couple of armchairs.

"How has your first week here been so far Draco?" she asked.

"It has been good. I have not encountered any major complications so far," he replied, taking the tea cup that the house elf handed him.

"That sounds good," Minerva answered. "Has the first-year students settled in well?"

"I have not noticed any major problems, so far"

"That's good," said Minerva. "How's Scorpius doing?" she asked after a pause.

Draco looked down into his teacup as he replied, "Better. I think it was good for him to come back to Hogwarts. He has his friends support here."

"I think it is good that he has you here too," Minerva said with a sad smile. "I think it's good for both of you."

Draco only nodded in response.

"I've realized that you spend most of your time outside the class and meal times alone in your office," she looked at her colleague over the edge of her glasses, "It's not good to shut everyone out of Draco. Maybe you should spend some more time with your colleagues? "

Draco sighed, but nodded again.

"I'm not going to force you, Draco. The choice is yours," she continued, "but sometimes talking to someone can help. I know what it's like to lose a partner. It's been years since then, but I remember how difficult it was. Especially in the beginning."

"I'll try to get out of my office and.. socialize myself," Draco said.

"Excellent," Minerva said taking a sip from her teacup.

They sat chatting for a few more minutes.

. ´, * # * , ´.

"Hi Harry!" shouted a familiar voice from the large entrance doors.

Harry was just on his way out of the Great Hall but he turned around and saw Neville running towards him.

"Hey Neville," Harry replied. As usual, Neville had an earth stain on his clothing. Harry gave him a warm smile.

"How is everything?" Harry asked Neville.

"It's good, no major complications in the lessons so far," Neville replied breathing with a bit of a wheezing from the short run. "I was just wondering if you got the invitation to Hermione's birthday party?"

Harry had received a owl that morning with an invitation to Hermione's 40th birthday party, since her birthday was the coming Thursday. The party would be held this weekend though, as most guests were busy during the week. Hermione was busy in the weeks too, since she was the relatively new Minister of Magic.

"Yeah, got the invitation this morning," Harry said with a smile.

"That's good. I suppose you're going?" Neville replied.

"Yes, it's been a while since I meet both Hermione and Ron. We've all been so busy lately. I wouldn't miss it for the world, "Harry said. He really missed his best friends.

"Sounds perfect! Me and Hannah are going too," Neville replied. Neville and Hannah Longbottom, née Abbott, had married a few years ago.

"Excellent! I have a detention that starts in only a few minutes, so unfortunately I have to run Neville. But will we see each other later?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded, "See you Harry," he said as he turned, and walked toward the Great Hall.

* * *

**Authors note:** **I've translated another Chapter :) **

**Please leave reviews, I sincerely appreciate them!**


	5. Chapter 5 Staff Room

**Chapter 5 Staff Room**

* * *

Draco tried to get out of his office and spend more time in the staff room. He even tried to have a few conversations with his colleagues, from time to time. It wasn't as bad as he had suspected.

He had been afraid that everyone would just feel sorry for him or try to get him to 'open up'. But most people had quickly noticed that he did not want to discuss his private life. Or rather, the part of his private life that reminded him of Astoria's passing. So he had actually had some interesting conversations with some of his colleagues.

Right now however. He was sitting alone in the staff room, correcting assignments from his fourth year students. Really bad assignments.

Draco heard the door open and looked up. It was Potter. _Of course._

Potter stopped and stared at Draco for a few seconds. His black hair was even more messy than usual after the long day of teaching classes. That is if it was possible for it to get any messier. His dark blue form fitting robes were wrinkled and it looked like his beard would soon need a good trim. But Harry didn't look bad. His aura were sparkling, as were his eyes.

It struck Draco how different they were. Potter had short, black, messy hair. Draco had long, blond, well-combed. Potter wore crumpled clothes, while Draco's always were flawless. Potter was full of emotion and expressions, Draco was neutral and ... empty? Draco quickly put those thoughts away, as they made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Not that he would ever admit that though.

"Draco," Potter said with a nod.

"Potter," Draco replied, turning his attention back towards the assignments.

"Why do you still call me 'Potter'?" Harry asked, sitting in the armchair next to Draco.

"That's your name. Isn't it, Potter? "Draco replied, glancing up at the other man.

"That's my last name, sounds so formal," Harry muttered, "We're not rivals anymore Draco, you can call me Harry."

"Whatever you say, Potter," Draco replied, looking down at his papers again with a slight sneer.

Harry sighed but decided to give up for the moment.

"What are you doing?" he asked instead, leaning slightly towards Draco.

"I'm trying to work," Draco replied irritably, "But it's a little difficult when you're talking all the time, Potter."

"I haven't even talked to you for five minutes, hardly counts as talking 'all the time'," Harry replied, making air quotes.

Draco sighed irritably and packed up his papers. Then he turned to Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" he asked, glaring at Harry.

Harry didn't seem very bothered by Draco's look.

"Nothing special to be honest," Harry replied, grinning.

"Why do you bother me then Potter?"

"I didn't plan on bothering you, Draco. I just wanted a bit of company, and you're the only one here to talk to. "

"So you're talking to me because there isn't anyone else available?" Draco asked scowling. "I'm sure you could find Longbottom, or Creevey, or anyone else for that matter to bother."

"Neville is busy in the greenhouses. Dennis has detention with a couple of Gryffindors, and I'm not going to run around the whole castle and look for someone to talk to when I have you right here." Harry said, smiling stubbornly.

Draco rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair.

"So how are your classes going?" Harry asked.

"Good," Draco said shortly.

"I've been wondering how you are as a teacher," Harry said. "I've heard some students talk about your classes in the corridors. You seem popular."

Draco didn't know what to answer. It sounded like Potter was trying to compliment him, but he wasn't certain.

"You seem to be liked by students from all houses," Harry continued. "Not just Slytherin. I am glad to hear that you do not favorise your own house. There's enough house rivalry here anyway."

"I've grown up Potter. I don't judge my students by house, I judge based on achievements," Draco replied, lifting his head a bit.

Potter nodded in agreement, "But the rivalry is not as bad as when we went to school. It has decreased after the war."

"I think we all learned some things from the war," Draco replied.

Harry nodded and stared down at his lap for a moment. Draco thought he saw his eyes becoming unfocused for a while. But Potter quickly shook himself back, from whatever thought he had gotten lost in, and looked up at Draco again.

"I should probably leave you to continue your work now. I actually have some assignments to correct myself," Harry said while standing up.

For a brief second, Draco felt almost disappointed that he was about to leave. Then he was reminded of how Potter had disturbed him earlier, and the feeling vanished.

"Probably best that you start with them then," Draco said, and picked up his papers again.

Harry nodded and walked out of the staff room.

* * *

**Authors note: Please leave reviews! This chapter was a bit shorter, but the next is longer.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hermione's Birthday Party

**Chapter 6 Hermiones Birthday Party**

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Harry sent a letter on Hermione's birthday and wished her happy birthday. He would give her the present at the party, which would be the same weekend.

The party he at the moment were heading to.

It was Saturday, the twenty-first of September, two days after Hermione's birthday. The clock was almost three, and Harry were walking towards Ron and Hermione's house.

The sound of talking, from some of the early guests, and the clatter of food being prepared reached Harry's ears. He smiled towards cottage where his two best friends lived. It was very homely. Perfect for Ron, Hermione and their two children to live in. They had a wonderful garden too where late summer flowers still bloomed.

Harry had dressed in muggle clothes. White button up shirt, with a green tie that brought out his eyes, and black trousers. He also had a jacket since the weather outside was nice, but not very warm.

Harry walked up to the front door and knocked. Hermione opened after a minute and hugged him hard.

"Hey Hermione. Happy birthday," he said with a smile. "Can I come in before you attack me?"

"Hi Harry," she said, releasing him so he could step inside. "It feels like ages since we last saw each other. I'm so glad you could come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said as he hung up his jacket in the hallway.

"Come on in. I think Ron's in the living room," Hermione said dragging him through the house.

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm.

As they entered the living room he saw Ron talking to Bill and Fleur.

"Hi Ron," Harry said, giving Ron a hug.

Ron hugged Harry back, "Hello mate, how are you?"

"I'm good. Taking the job at Hogwarts was a really good choice, I think," Harry replied with a bright smile. "How are you and Hermione? "

"We're good. Hermione is also doing well, although the minister's job is stressing her out a bit. Nothing she can't handle though," Ron replied and smiled. "I think it's great that she get the chance to catch up friends and family now anyway."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting everyone again."

"I should probably go and see if they need any help in the kitchen. But we'll talk more later, yeah?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "Go ahead, we'll talk later."

Ron rushed off to the kitchen and Harry turned to Bill and Fleur instead.

"Hey, how many guest's has arrived so far?" he asked.

"Well we're here, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, George and Angelina, Charlie and I think I also saw Luna Lovegood somewhere," Bill said.

Harry was about to answer, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw Hugo, Hermione's and Ron's youngest son, running towards him.

Harry bent down and hugged Hugo.

"Hi Hugo, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Though it's boring that there aren't more people my age here," he said pouting.

"Next year you'll be with them at Hogwarts too. Doing boring assignments after boring essays, day after day," Harry said to Hugo with a wink.

Hugo looked a little happier when he thought of the homework his older cousins had to do.

"I thought now that you're a Professor were supposed to inspire kids to learn, not scare them away," Bill said laughing when Harry just smiled innocently.

"How about a game of wizard chess?" Harry asked Hugo.

"Sure!" Hugo said and pulled Harry away with him.

. ´, * # * , ´.

An hour later, all the guests had arrived. Harry was standing talking to Ron, Dean and Seamus in the living room.

"So we heard that Draco Malfoy also started working at Hogwarts. And you're both still alive?" Dean asked, taking a sip from his drinking glass.

"Yes, we met on the train. We sat in the same compartment," Harry replied.

"And are you're both still alive?" Seamus repeated with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, he was actually quite nice. We talked a little. We haven't had any major conflicts yet," Harry said. "We have a sort of truce."

"How is he as a teacher then?" Ron asked curiously.

"From what I've heard, he's really good. Albus likes him a lot, both as a Professor and as Head of House," Harry said. "He seems much nicer than he was as a youngster. He's still a bit of a stuck up, but a much nicer stuck up than before."

The others nodded in response.

"Maybe he changed when his wife died?" Ron said.

"I think he changed long before Astoria died, but obviously her passing has affected him," Harry said. "He doesn't seem very social."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Only in the last few days has he been outside his office, or quarters, in his spare time. Earlier he was alone as often as he could. Of course, he came to the meals, meetings and his classes, but not much outside of that," Harry said, and frowned. "He most often wears a neutral expression. He is almost as good as Snape was at looking cold and closed of. Even at Astoria's funeral he made every effort to look emotionless."

"You were at Astoria's funeral?" Seamus asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. Scorpius wanted Albus to come. So Draco said I could go too," Harry said.

"Heard it was a very private ceremony. The press didn't even get close, even though they tried," Ron said.

"It was nice, but very private. Mostly family and friends there. I didn't talk to anyone directly," Harry said.

"How's Scorpius then?" Dean asked.

"He seems to handle it relatively well. From what I've seen, it's good for him that he has Draco closeby," Harry replied.

The others nodded in response.

Seamus opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by someone shouting.

"Time For Cake!"

And everyone immediately rushed to the kitchen.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Harry was one of the last guests to leave the party. He had spent hours talking to almost everyone. When he left he had a sleepy smile on his lips.

The sun had gone down, and the temperature with it, so it was dark and cold outside. Harry pulled his jacket tightly around himself, as he walked toward the nearest apparition point.

He apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and looked around before starting to walk.

As Harry got closer to The Three Broomsticks, he heard the sound of chatter and the clink from drinks. Since it was a weekend, several wizards and witches had gone for a drink.

He wondered if he should go in and order a glass himself, he had only drank a couple of butter beers at Hermione's party, but decided he was too tired for it.

He walked past The Three Broomsticks instead, towards Hogwarts, but occasionally glanced over his shoulder. A habit he had.

. ´, * # * , ´.

When Harry finally returned to Hogwarts, it was right before the curfew. Harry was therefore surprised when, on his way to his room, he heard a sob from a nearby alcove. Most students should be in their dorms by this time.

Harry thought he might just have imagined the sound when he heard another sob. Harry frowned as he walked over to the alcove.

By the window a student sat curled up. With the platinum blonde hair, it wasn't hard for Harry to guess who the student was.

"Scorpius?" Harry asked cautiously, as not to frighten the boy. Despite Harry's soft voice, Scorpius flinched. He lifted his head from his knees and looked up at Harry with big, red, swollen eyes.

"Mr Pott- eh... I mean, Professor Potter?" Scorpius said looking slightly shocked. The boy's voice was hoarse, and his gaze slightly unfocused because of the tears in his eyes.

Harry walked towards Scorpius and sat down next to him. Scorpius wiped his face with his sleeves in an attempt to remove some of the tears. Though it only resulted in spreading them out.

"How are you Scorpius?" Harry asked looking concerned.

Scorpius looked down at the floor and shrugged.

"Why are you alone? Where's Albus?" Harry asked instead.

"He- He needed to talk to Professor Flitwick. He had some question about our essay... " Scorpius mumbled.

"Do you want me to follow you to your father?" Harry asked. He himself would've like for his kids to come to him if they were sad.

"I don't want him to be worried, sir," Scorpius said, starting to fiddle with a thread on his robe.

"I'm sure he would like to know if you're upset. He cares about you," Harry replied placing a hand to Scorpius's back.

"I feel ridiculous. Even if she was alive, I wouldn't be able to see her now. She would be home, and I would be here. I'm spoiled to have father here," Scorpius continued.

As Harry had suspected, Scorpius were crying because of Astoria's death.

"It's normal that you to miss her. It just shows that she meant a lot to you," Harry said. "I think it's good for both you and your father that you're here. So you can support each other."

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment, but then slowly nodded.

"It's okay to be sad Scorpius, and it's okay to show others that you're sad. Everyone needs support from time to time. Maybe just a hand to hold, or someone who listens to you," Harry said. "There are lots of people who care about you and who want to be there for you. You don't have to be alone."

Scorpius looked up at Harry with teary eyes. Harry had unconsciously started stroking Scorpius's back in a soothing gesture. As he used to do when one of his kids were upset. Scorpius seemed to appreciate the gesture and leaned slightly into it. He sighed and sniffled again.

"Thanks," he said with a weak voice.

Harry smiled back, "I'm here too, if you need to talk to anyone Scorpius. Or if you need someone to listen."

Scorpius nodded.

"Do you want me to follow you to your father now?" Harry asked.

Scorpius nodded once more in response and they stood up.

They walked silently through the warmly lit corridors, towards Draco's quarters. Harry still with a supportive hand against Scorpius's back. They did not encounter any other teacher, students or ghosts on the way.

Harry knocked on the door and they waited for a minute before Draco opened.

Scorpius threw his arms around his father and began to shake with sobs again. Draco looked shocked, until he realized it was his son hugging him.

"I found Scorpius in an alcove, and he was a little upset. So I brought him here," Harry said.

Draco looked up at Harry.

"Thank you," Draco said with a nod. Harry nodded back, with a faint smile.

Harry turned around and started walking back to his own quarters while Draco closed the door behind himself and Scorpius.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hope you liked the Harry-Scorpius interaction.**

**Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7 All Hallows' Evening

**Chapter 7 ****All Hallows' Evening**

* * *

During the next few weeks, both students and Professors got more and more busy. Draco became more and more used to sitting in the staff room, or the library, in his spare time. In the library he was usually alone, but in the staff room he talked to his colleagues.

He talked to Septima mostly, because they had some common interests. But they were both very private people and usually had very brief conversations.

Draco also liked talking to Flitwick and Minerva, though he was a little annoyed by how they tried to get him to "open up" from time to time. Not that any of them had any great success to get him to do so, so far.

Draco and Neville had, to boths surprise, also created a kind of acquaintance. Draco wouldn't call them friends, but they talked relatively often. Neville offered Draco some of his plants to have as potion ingredients, Draco had gladly accepted them.

Potter continued to periodically bother Draco in one way or another. But Draco wasn't as irritated by it now, as he had been at first. Draco actually appreciated that Potter took the time to sit and talk to him sometimes. Although he obviously didn't tell Potter that.

Sometimes he and Potter sat together without talking too. Which was nice. One of them might be reading a book or correcting papers. But they would still be sitting together, in a pleasant silence. Harry had even sat half asleep sometimes. So Potter might not necessarily be to big of a bother.

Harry himself had a very mixed spare time schedule.

Some time he spent with Neville, helping him in the greenhouses, or having a cup of tea.

He talked to Dennis very often. Which was fun because both of them liked to update themselves on the happenings in the muggle world.

Harry was very social with all his colleagues. He also appreciated talking to his students and helping them outside the classroom with different things.

Harry also met his kids frequently. Which always got him in a good mood. They had agreed to, at least once a month, have dinner together in Harry's quarters.

They had also celebrated Albus's fourteenth birthday together. It hadn't been a particularly big celebration, but that was just how Albus had wanted it. It had been like most of their little family dinners, though Scorpius was also present. And Albus opened some presents. He mostly got books, and was very happy about that.

Harry also spent a lot of his time reading, writing, and sending letters to his friends outside Hogwarts.

Both Harry and Draco seemed to enjoy life at Hogwarts very much.

. ´, * # * , ´.

The end of October was approaching, and with it Halloween.

Harry had decided not to attend the annual Halloween feast. It didn't feel like a day he necessarily wanted to celebrate. It was his parents death day after all.

When he told his children that he wouldn't attend the feast, they looked a little worried. But they were also very understanding. They had even offered to not attend the feast themselves, to keep him company instead. Harry had been very touched by that, but did not want them to miss the feast. Especially not Lily since this would be her first.

Harry still wanted to contribute to the celebrations in some way though. Therefore he had, the day before Halloween, helped with the decorations.

Hogwarts was decorated as always for the annual Halloween feast. Bats were flying around, and pumpkins replaced the usual candles in the Great Hall.

Harry planned to visit his parents' graves, the morning of Halloween. In the evening, while the others were at the feast, he would be alone in his quarters.

Probably drinking a couple of too many glasses fire whiskey. It may not sound ideal but, according to Harry, it was the best way to spend the day.

That, and by avoiding everyone else.

He did not usually his feelings from others. But on this particular day he did not feel like talking to anyone. He would spend the day in his own grief, and then be back to his usual happy Harry mood the next day. Or the day after that when the hangover had gone away.

It was a simple plan.

What could go wrong?

. ´, * # * , ´.

Harry was standing in the empty cemetery in Godric's Hollow. In front of a gravestone made of white marble.

The cold autumn wind caressed his cheek, and the dark clouds that covered the sky promised rain.

Harry was holding a bouquet of white lilies and a candle with a silhouette of a stag on it. The flowers were enchanted, to last longer than flowers used to, and the candle so that it would burn safely, but longer than normal candles.

Harry crouched in front of the grave and carefully placed the flowers and candle there. He moved them around a few times, to see what looked best. After a few minutes, he stopped moving them. They were in the same position he started out with.

He sighed and sat on his knees in front of the grave. He felt the moisture and coolness from the ground through his trousers, but Harry ignored it. He sat watching the grave in silence for a few minutes. A few birds chirped a sad melody, while the autumn the breeze rattled through the trees.

For a moment the earth stood still.

For a second everything was quiet.

For a moment, Harry was all alone in the world.

He shook his head slightly and fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

"Hi mom. Hello Dad," Harry said quietly. "I know it's been awhile since I visited. Last time Ginny was here too."

Harry frowned slightly.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's fine. But we decided to separate... I love Ginny, but more like a sister. She feels the same about me. I'm more like a brother to her," Harry sighed heavily, "So we went different ways.

"I hope she finds someone who makes her happy. I'm not sure if I will find anyone else. It feels hard to find someone who cares about me. For who I am, and not just my money and fame. And it won't be easier now with my new job, because I don't meet many people my age.

"I quit as Auror. I was offered the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. The kids helped persuade me to take it. I enjoy being there and I get to see James, Albus and Lily almost every day. I think they were afraid that I would be very alone now that Ginny and I aren't together."

Harry laughed a little, "They are probably right by that. But at Hogwarts there is always someone to talk to. Neville is the Professor in herbology, and Dennis Creevey teaches Muggle Studies. Draco Malfoy took the spot as Potion teacher and Head of House for Slytherin this year as well.

"We actually met on the train. His wife died not too long ago, so he probably feels lonely too. We have not fought much. We've both grown a lot since our school days. And since Albus and Scorpius are friends, we try to be friendly with each other.

"I went to Astoria's, Draco's wife's, funeral with Albus. Scorpius wanted Albus to come and Draco allowed me to come along.

"Teddy, James, Albus and Lily are doing well. Lily has started her first year at Hogwarts. She's already found several new friends at Hogwarts, and seems to be doing well.

"She's a Gryffindor, just like you," Harry had brightened up a little while talking about his kids. "James continues to follow in your tracks dad. He is a real prankster. Albus also has some of those genes, but he is more sly. Not so surprising considering he's a Slytherin.

"Teddy's still with Victoire. They fit really well together."

Harry sat quietly for a moment, turning his cold hands in his lap. He realized now that it would probably have been a smart idea to bring a pair of gloves.

"I miss you. Even though I never got the chance to get to know you.

"I sometimes wonder how I can miss something I never had, but I had you once. Although it was just for a year. I have long since accepted that we will not meet until I die myself. But it is still difficult from time to time. On holidays and celebrations I always wonder what it would have been like if you were there.

"I am far from alone. I have lots of good friends, and I am still always welcome at the Weasley's.

"I have my own children now too, and I love them more than life itself. I wish you could meet them. That you got to see them grow up. That they got to know their grandparents," Harry felt a tear run down his cheek. "I wish we could have dinner together. Just talk about anything and everything. Talk about how our lives are going, complain about job, joke about the ministry. Just be together."

Harry wiped a few tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"I miss you. Everyday. But I'll have to wait before I see you. I have a life to live first," Harry said with a sad smile. "Even if it's without you two."

Harry stroked his hand over the gravestone inscription.

He stood up slowly. His body ached somewhat, from crouching for so long, and he stretched.

The lower part of his trousers were wet, and a bit dirty, from the ground. Harry used a simple spell to make them clean and dry again. He stood for a few more minutes, looking down at his parents' grave.

Then he slowly walked away from the cemetery, with heavy steps.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Okay so a bit sad maybe. But hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it anyway. Thanks to everyone who's reading this fanfiction! You're the best!**

**Please leave reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 Firewhisky To Ease The Pain

**Chapter 8 ****Firewhisky To Ease The Pain**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I liked writing it anyway.**

**Thank you everyone who reads this story!**

**I just have a few small warnings for this chapter (just in case)**

_**Warnings: Alcohol consumption, Drunkenness**_

* * *

Harry felt empty. He was sitting alone in his living room. In his very homely quarters.

He had a small hall, which led to the spacious living room. There was a brown sofa, which stood opposite a large fireplace. On each side of the couch stood two dark red armchairs, one of which Harry now sat in, and the middle of the sitting area also stood a mahogany coffee table.

Bookshelves covered several of the walls, those also made in mahogany. The carpets and curtains were also red, just as the armchairs, but not Gryffindor red. They had a darker red hue, which gave the room a calmer look. He had three doors in the living room that led to other rooms.

One door led to a simple little storage room, which he threw things into unsystematically from time to time.

The second door led to a cozy kitchen, with a dining table for a few people. It was painted in gray, blue and beige colors. It was not used very often since he usually ate in the Great Hall. But he had had some meals there with James, Albus and Lily.

The last door led to Harry's bedroom. It was decorated in similar colors as the living room. He had a large four poster bed, a wardrobe and a desk. Harry rarely used the desk, as he usually did his work in either the living room, his office or the staff room.

There was another door in the bedroom that went to a nice bathroom, with the same color theme as the kitchen.

But right now, Harry was sitting in the living room. He had his fifth glass of fire whiskey in one hand, and was feeling a bit tipsy.

When he returned to Hogwarts he had gone straight to his quarters and locked himself in. He didn't plan to get drunk, but if he did, he definitely didn't want anyone to disturb him. Especially not a student ... Especially not his children... As long as he stayed in his rooms, in his own solitude, there was no problem.

Harry had spent most of the day thinking about his childhood. How he had always been an outsider when he was young. Always been alone.

At Hogwarts he had made his first friends, and in the wizarding world he belonged. But the long summers spent at Dursley's had still been filled with exclusion. Hogwarts was, and always had been, Harry's home.

But he wondered what it might have been like if he had a family. A real family. A family that cared. Preferably one with his own parents, but if not that, maybe an adoptive family who actually liked him. That supported him. That loved him.

He knew, now, that the protection Privet Drive provided had been necessary. But as a child his greatest wish had always been to have a real family.

Now he had a family. He had Teddy, James, Albus and Lily. He had the Weasley family who all saw him as part of them. Although Harry had always felt a little outside even there. And that feeling had grown slightly stronger after his and Ginny's divorce.

But he knew they were always there. Just like his friends too. Harry had everything he could wish for. But it still felt like something was missing. Something important. Something he never really had found. And honestly Harry couldn't quite put his finger on what this something was. He had thought for a while that it was his parents. But he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

He sighed and took another swig from his glass. The alcohol suppressed both his thoughts and feelings somewhat. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back in the armchair.

Two quick knocks were heard from the hall. Harry lifted his head and frowned. Most people should still be at the feast. And if they weren't there, they should have been able to guess that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Harry wondered if he maybe just imagined the knock, and leaned his head back closing his eyes again. Then when he heard it again. Still only two knocks, but this time a little stronger.

Harry sighed, put the glass down on the coffee table and stood up. The room spun slightly, so he reached out for the coffee table with one hand. Just as the room stopped spinning, he heard a dull voice shout.

"Potter? Are you alive?"

Harry huffed to himself and walked, slightly unsteady, towards the door. He put one hand against the wall, to steady himself, and opened the door.

Outside stood Draco Malfoy. Harry huffed again, turned around and went back into the living room.

"Wha' do you want Malfoy?" he asked as he collapsed into the armchair again.

Draco walked in after Harry and closed the door behind himself.

"I didn't think the Halloween feast was particularly entertaining. But Minerva only let me go early if I promised to check on you first," Draco said. Draco had dark green, figure-tailored dress robe, that elegantly swept with his movements, "I'm not here by own choice Potter."

Harry lifted his whiskey glass again, drank what was left, and thumped the glass down on the table again.

"Okay. Yeah, I'm alive. You can go now. Can take care of myself," Harry said with a slight sludder. He leaned back in the armchair again. Closing his eyes. His body had began to feel quite heavy.

Draco, however, did not leave.

He started to walk around the room as he looked around. When Harry didn't hear Draco go, he opened one eye and looked at him.

"Why haven't you gone?" he mumbled.

Draco looked down at Harry and sneered. Harry's look was, to say the least, not as neat as Draco's. Harry had worn his black dress robes earlier in the day. But now he was just in his crumpled shirt, trousers and socks. His hair was messier than ever, and he looked very worn.

"I was supposed to check on you Potter," Draco said, "I don't want to be scolded by Minerva later for leaving you alone... In this state."

"Yes, okay Ma'foy, 'u can go'" Harry murmured exhausted.

Draco stood watching him for a moment.

"Are you planning on sleeping in that armchair Potter?"

Harry only grunted in response.

"You will have a sore neck tomorrow, Potter."

Another grunt in response. Draco sighed.

"If you throw up, you can suffocate in your sleep," Draco said in a, relatively, uncaring voice.

Harry opened his eyes and glared at Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to let you die in such a humiliating way Potter," Draco said. "Come on. Up with you so I can help you to bed."

Harry's look went from angry to disgusted.

"It's not like I want to Potter!" Draco said annoyed and crossed his arms. "But I don't think you can handle to get there by yourself."

Harry grunted, but at least made an effort to stand up. It went relatively well. He got up, but not very gracefully. He now stood unsteadily beside the armchair, swaying back and forth a little.

Draco sighed again, wondering why he had to be the one take care of Potter. He would have gladly left him here to his fate, if not for the fact that Minerva had asked him to check on Harry. But it was what it was. So Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him towards the bedroom. Harry followed on unsteady legs.

"I'm not going to help you change Potter. So you'll just have to sleep in that tonight," Draco said.

Harry nodded, unaware of exactly what he was nodding to since he was already half asleep.

Draco led Harry to the bed. Just as Draco was trying to get Harry to sit down, the other man fell forward instead. Draco stepped to the side and caught him against his chest.

"You're heavy Potter," Draco said while supporting Harry's entire weight.

"Mmhm," Harry hummed against Draco's chest.

Draco looked down at Harry. He had his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. He looked completely knocked out. Draco grunted as he, with some difficulty, got Harry down on the bed.

He carefully removed Harry's glasses and pulled up the quilt to his chin. Harry smiled and snuggled under the sheets. The worn look he had earlier had disappeared. Now he looked very young. Despite the beard, he looked almost a little boyish.

Draco stood watching Harry for a while. The dark curls, which fell over the now relaxed face. The well-trimmed beard that gave him a more mature and rough look. The scar, which had faded over the years, but was still very visible. And then the green eyes he knew hid behind those closed eyelids. Harry was perfect in his imperfection.

Draco conjured up a bucket he placed it by the head end of Harry's bed. He also placed the younger man so that he was laying on the side. In case he got ill he would not suffocate, and there was also less risk of swallowing his tongue, or something like that, in his sleep.

As he moved Harry, a lock of his black hair fell into his eyes. Draco crouched next to the bed and reached out his hand to swipe the hair from Harry's face. Harry smiled and hummed in his sleep at the light touch. Draco couldn't stop a faint smile from showing up on his lips. He retreated his hand and stood up again.

Just as Draco was heading out of the room he heard a small whimper. He turned around and saw that Harry had crawled into a ball under the sheets in his bed. His face had a pained, troubled expression.

"What is it now Potter?" Draco asked with another sigh.

He only got more whimpers and whines in response, but he hadn't expected an answer. Draco went back to the bed again. Potter seemed to have some sort of nightmare. He was twisting in his sleep and had a few sweat pearls on his forehead.

"I'm not going to stay here and babysit you Potter," Draco said annoyed to the sleeping man. Harry whimpered began to trap himself in the sheets, from all the twisting and turning.

Draco sighed and decided to try and get Harry to stop moving. He grabbed one of Harry's wrists. But this only made Harry try to get away from Draco instead. Draco tried to grab Harry's other wrist too, but quickly noticed that this method would not work. Instead, Draco released Harry and pondered what to do instead.

While he was thinking, Harry shuffled away to the other end of the bed. Away from Draco.

Draco sighed, for what felt like, the hundredth time. This really wasn't worth it. He should've just stayed at the Halloween feast. He would probably have been back in his own quarters by now if he had. But well, it was what it was.

Draco decided to try another approach. Harry had seemed to enjoy when he had stroked his head earlier. If that was what was needed to calm him down, then that was what Draco had to do.

However, Harry had crept so far away from Draco that Draco couldn't reach him unless he sat on the bed. So Draco did that.

He stepped out of his shoes and sat down with his back to the headboard, next to a curled up Harry.

He lifted his hand and, with slow and gentle movements, stroked Harry's head. It took some time, but eventually the tormented whimpers went away, and he stopped twisting.

After a few more minutes, Harry once again had an relaxed expression. Draco had found a comfortable pace in his strokes.

Draco had also, sometime in the last few minutes, taken Harry's hand in his other hand. He was now also stroking small circulating movements against the back of Harry's hand, in a soothing gesture.

Draco felt his eyes start to itch and he yawned a few times. He stopped stroking Harry's hair, and put down his hands next to the sleeping man. Draco stretched his legs a little and leaned his head back against the headboard. He had sunken down a little while he was sitting there, and was half lying now.

Draco realized (to his own dismay) that he was just about to fall asleep, when he heard a whimper again. He shook his head and looked down at Harry. Harry had a pained look again and began to fidget somewhat.

Draco sighed but took Harry's hand again. To Draco's surprise, Harry grabbed his whole arm in an iron grip and snuggled into it.

So now Draco was sitting there. With _The Boy Who Lived_ attached to his arm like a cuddly koala. His old school rival used him as a fucking teddy bear.

Draco was too tired to even try to protest. So he leaned back instead and closed his eyes. Harry moved closer to Draco in his sleep. And Draco smiled a faint smile, as he slipped of into the world of dreams.


	9. Chapter 9 The start of November

**Chapter 9 The start of November**

* * *

Draco woke up with the sun shining straight into his face. This confused him for several reasons.

First, his room was in the dungeons and all the windows looked out towards the lake, or rather, _into _the lake. So it was usually only a dim sunlight coming through them.

And second, he always drew his draperies closed before going to bed.

When Draco realized that the drapes in this room were red and not dark green, he became even more confused.

Until he turned around and saw that he had a sleeping Harry Potter next to him. Potter was still attached to his arm, but he didn't have as hard of a grip as the night before. Draco sighed when he remembered why exactly he was in Potter's room.

Draco also realized that he had fallen asleep in an, to say the least, uncomfortable position for his neck. He hurried out of the bed, mentally complaining over the fact that he had slept in his dress robes. He stretched and cast a tempus spell to find out what the clock was. It was almost ten in the morning. They had no lessons today, which was fortunate.

Draco looked down at the sleeping man. He looked completely knocked out. Mouth slightly open and with a little saliva in the corner of the mouth. Draco frowned. He wondered if he should try to wake Harry, but concluded that he probably wouldn't wake up anyway. Instead, Draco went in to the bathroom.

He frowned a little further when he saw his appearance in the mirror. His attire was wrinkled and the usually perfect ponytail sat loose and messy. Sighing, he pulled out the strap that held his hair up and tried to comb it with his fingers. It didn't look much better, but what else could he do. He put up his hair again, though this time in a loose bun, and went back into the bedroom.

Harry had switched from one, seemingly uncomfortable, position to another. Draco wondered how it was even possible to sleep in such a position. But Harry didn't look very bothered.

Draco decided he would go back to his own room and let Potter sleep off the alcohol and hangover. But first he called a house elf and asked it to bring breakfast, and a hangover potion, for Potter. The house elf popped away with the promise to fix it at once and Draco left Potter's room.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Harry woke up with the world's biggest headache. He was also feeling nauseous. He moaned and hid his head under the pillow. He lay still for a few minutes while he woke up. He became aware that he was still wearing the same clothes he had worn the day before.

He sighed and reluctantly pulled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. He put on his glasses from the nightstand and realized that there was a small tray next to them.

There was breakfast on it and, to Harry's delight, a hangover potion. He took the drink first and waited for it to start working.

After a few minutes, the headache had diminished considerably, and the breakfast almost started to look a little tempting.

Harry brought the breakfast tray with him into the living room. He sat down on the couch and started eating. His drinking glass from the night before and the whiskey bottle was still standing on the coffee table.

He almost choked on his food when he remembered that Draco had come and checked on him.

So far he had assumed that he had gotten into bed by himself, some way. But the more he thought about it, he remembered how Draco had helped him to the bedroom. He must have fallen asleep quickly because he did not remember much more.

Harry sighed and dragged a hand over his face. He made a mental note to apologize to Draco for the trouble the next time he saw him.

Harry continued to eat, wondering if maybe Draco had ordered the food and the hangover potion for him. Harry smiled as he continued eating.

. ´, * # * , ´.

The next time Harry ran into Draco was a few days later in the staff room.

Harry had spent most of the weekend after Halloween in his quarters, trying to catch up with work he'd gotten behind with. He had come to some dinners in the Great Hall. But most of the meals he spent in his kitchen, while correcting assignments or making class plans.

He had also had a slight relapse in his grief on the day that would have been Sirius's birthday, but it had not been as big as on the Halloween weekend.

That's why Harry hadn't been able to talk to Draco yet. He had seen him at the meals he had come to. But they did not sit close to each other, and therefore had no chance to talk.

Harry had therefore decided to look for Draco. He had found him in the staff room sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, with a book in his lap.

There were no other teacher in the room at that time either, which was good.

Harry walked up to the couch and sat down next to Draco. Not so close that they touched each other though.

"Hi Draco."

Draco looked up from the book with a cold expression.

"So you're back to calling me by first name again Potter?" he asked.

Harry frowned. He could not remember calling Draco by last name lately. Draco saw Harry's confused expression and said.

"Halloween, Potter? You did not seem very fond of my company, at first," Draco said with a sneer. "But you might not have been sober enough to remember."

"Was I rude?" Harry asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "More like annoyed."

"Anyway, I wanted to apologize if I was to much trouble. I probably fell asleep pretty fast, because I don't remember much."

"You could have been more of a bother Potter. Nothing I couldn't handle," Draco replied to boths surprise. "Besides, I only helped you because Minerva had asked me to."

"Thanks anyway Draco," Harry said sincerely.

Draco snorted in response and turned his gaze back to his book. He got a faint, warm, fuzzy, feeling in his stomach when Harry thanked him.

Harry was just about to ask Draco what he was reading when the door to the staff room opened. He looked up and saw Minerva walk in.

"Oh, good. You're both here," she said with a wide smile.

At this Draco also looked up and flipped his book shut.

"Minerva," he greeted.

She sat in an armchair next to the sofa.

"I have a thing I would like to discuss with you two," she said.

Harry gestured for her to continue.

"I'm considering starting up the Duelling club again. There are several students who would like to learn the art of dueling. It could also be good for collaboration between the houses," she explained.

Harry and Draco nodded.

"I think it sounds like an excellent idea," Harry replied. "Who would be responsible for it?"

"That's where you two come in. I would like you to lead it," Minerva said with shining eyes. "I've been pleased to see that you seem to get along better than you did during your school years. I think you with this you could work on cooperating. In addition, you would set a good example for the students regarding friendship between the houses. You are both excellent duelists as well."

Harry's eyebrows rose to the ceiling and Draco's mouth was slightly open. She wanted them to hold the dueling club? Together? They were silent for a moment.

"Are you sure we are the best choice?" Harry asked uncertain.

"The best I could think of. You are among the best there are when it comes to dueling," she replied.

"We may have put our rivalry behind us, but we are far from friends," Draco replied. "We still have a lot of disagreements."

"Another reason for you to work on your differences. This is a great chance for you to do it," Minerva said still smiling.

Harry scratched his chin as he thought.

"Of course, I understand if it would be too much extra work," continued Minerva. "Especially for you Draco, since you're a Head of House too."

Harry turned to Draco. He looked a bit uncertain.

"I think I would have time for it. There are probably a lot of students who would like to learn how to duell," Draco said, "and if you consider me suitable for the task. Then I trust your judgment. Even if I would have to work with Potter. "

With that last sentence he looked skeptically at Harry. Harry frowned slightly and crossed his arms.

"If Draco accepts the offer, I do too," he said firmly.

Both men turned to Minerva who looked pleased.

"Excellent! You may decide for yourself the time for the club meetings and when it will start. Just tell me when you set the time and date, and I'll put up a message for the students on the notice board."

Draco and Harry nodded while Minerva got up and left the staff room. They sat in silence for a moment after the door closed.

"Sooo..." Harry said after a while. "Shall we set a time when we can meet and plan?"

"Friday after dinner, does that work for you Potter? My rooms," Draco said as he stood up and looked down at Harry.

Harry looked a little taken aback, but gathered himself quickly.

"Yeah, that works," he replied.

Draco nodded and then walked out of the room with his head high.

Harry was a bit shocked by Draco's quick departure, but soon became rather annoyed by his attitude instead. This might become more difficult than he hoped. But Harry was still determined to do his best to try and collaborate with Draco.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**So it looks like the boy's will see more of each other now :)**

**You can check out my other Drarry fanfic if you want to: _Secret Snitches_**

**Please continue to leave reviews! **

**I'll be back / _Flumet_**


	10. Chapter 10 Cooperation

**Chapter 10 Cooperation**

* * *

As they had planned, Harry went to Draco's quarters after the dinner on Friday evening. They hadn't talked any more since their last meeting, and if Harry had to be honest, he was a little nervous. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Draco opened the door and held it open for Harry.

"Potter," he greeted.

"Come on Draco. If we're going to try to cooperate, you can at least call me Harry," Harry said as he walked inside.

"We're not friends Potter," Draco said as he closed the door.

"But we are colleagues, and we will work closer together than we have done before"

Draco was silent for a long time. But then he answered.

"As you wish... Harry."

The name felt strange in his mouth, but not necessarily wrong. Harry smiled triumphantly and Draco felt a little warmer.

"We can sit in here," Draco said, and walked into the living room.

It had the same furnishing as Harry's room, though the colors went in dark green and blue shades. But the bookshelves and coffee table were in the same wooden mahogany as Harry's. Harry sat down on the forest green sofa, while Draco took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"So, should we start with what day and time would be best for us to plan the club meetings on? And what day the club could meet on?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

After discussing schedules back and forth, for about an hour, they decided that they would meet on Friday nights to plan the club meetings. The duel club would meet on Tuesday nights. They decided to start it already in the coming week, but it was best for them if the club was only every other week.

After that, they agreed on what to teach at the first meeting. To boths surprise, they had no big disagreements. There were some things they disagreed on, but they were minor and got solved quickly.

"I think we have everything ready for Tuesday now. The only thing left is to notify Minerva so she can notify the students," Draco said while putting away the notes they had written.

"I can talk to her tomorrow," Harry offered.

Draco nodded a thanks.

"It's getting late, I should probably go back to my own quarters," Harry said while stretching.

"Yes, you're right," Draco said, standing up at the same time as Harry.

Draco followed Harry to the hall, where Harry stopped and turned to Draco.

"This went better than I had expected," he said with a gentle smile.

"I thought the same," Draco nodded. "You didn't have nearly as many bad ideas as I had expected."

Harry wondered if he should feel offended. But he got the feeling, by the sneer Draco gave him, that he was just teasing him.

"Maybe some of my ideas were even good?" Harry asked with a wink.

Draco felt his cheeks get warm and swallowed.

"Maybe, possibly... _some_ ideas were ... good," Draco said.

Harry laughed at Draco's tense appearance.

"Is it just me or did you, Draco Malfoy, just try to admit that I, Harry Potter, was good at something?" Harry asked, grinning, "Maybe even gave me a compliment?"

Draco turned his gaze away and swatted Harry's arm.

"I did nothing of that kind, _Potter_," Draco said with a scowl. "I just meant you might not be _completely_ incompetent."

"Back to Potter now, are we?" Harry asked with acted sigh, "Just because I'm teasing, you go back to using my last name?"

Draco glared at Harry and Harry couldn't help but laughed a little.

"Good night Draco, see you later," he said opening the door to the corridor.

"Good night Harry," Draco said.

Harry stopped, but did not turn around. He nodded and walked out with a faint smile on his lips.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Albus was walking through the school with Scorpius. They were heading to dinner when they saw a big crowd students gathered around the notice board. Albus turned to Scorpius with a questioning look. Scorpius shrugged and stepped forward toward the notice board.

They managed to get past some students and saw that there was a new message on the board.

_Duelling Club_

_Hogwarts Duelling Club Reinstated_

_For safety reasons, only students from third year and up can participate_

_The application is submitted to student's Head of House_

_First meeting: Tuesday November 12 at 8 pm in the Great Hall_

_Meetings will be held every two weeks (See schedule list)_

_Teachers responsible: Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy_

_signed:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Scorpius stared at the message with big eyes, while Albus gaped like a goldfish.

"Our fathers are gonna hold a duelling club... together?" Albus asked.

"That's what it says," said Scorpius. "Are they supposed to teach us how to duel, or are they gonna duel while we watch?"

"I think they are _supposed_ to teach us, but they will probably demonstrate sometimes together," Albus read the message a second time. "Should we sign up?"

"I would love to learn how to duel," Scorpius said. "We can apply since were in third year."

"Yes, if nothing else, we can get first-row seats to our dad's next fight," Albus said with a grin.

"Don't say that Albus!" said Scorpius swatting him on the arm. "They may be trying to get along. This might be good for them," he continued, gesturing toward the parchment on the notice board.

"Ouch. Yes, they might be trying to get over their differences," Albus said, rubbing his arm. "When I think about it, I haven't heard that they've had any major conflict since school started. And they've been in the same castle for over two months."

"Maybe they've finally grown up," Scorpius said with a small laugh.

"Maybe," Albus said grinning. "So when should we sign up?"

"Yes. But after dinner, I'm hungry," Scorpius said.

They walked together into the great hall.

. ´, * # * , ´.

After dinner, Albus and Scorpius went to Draco's office.

Draco opened the door after they had knocked with an raised eyebrow.

"Scorpius?"

"Hello father, me and Albus want to sign up for the duell club," Scorpius said.

At this Draco raised both his eyebrows.

"You want to join the dueling club?" he asked. Scorpius nodded.

"We want to learn dueling, and you are our Head of House. It said we should tell our Head of House if we wanted to participate."

Draco nodded and still looked quite shocked. He went back to his desk and wrote down something on a parchment.

"Is it true that you will be holding in the club with Professor Potter?" Scorpius asked, walking into the office. Albus following right behind him.

"It's what the official message said, wasn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but. Well..." said Scorpius.

"But you and my dad hate each other," Albus said and scrunched his nose.

"I can promise you, Albus, that your father and I do not hate each other. We have our disagreements, yes, but we're not going to let that get in the way of a chance where students can learn something," Draco replied. "The headmistress thought we were the best teachers for the job, so we will do our best to cooperate."

Scorpius and Albus stared at each other in shock.

"Was there anything else?" Draco asked.

"Nope, that's all," replied Scorpius. "See you later."

The boys left the office after a quick wave. When they came a few corridors away, Albus said.

"They might actually be getting along."

"It remains to be seen tomorrow night I guess," Scorpius answered.

Albus nodded in agreement, and they continued to walk back towards their common room.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Chapter 10! Wow first two numbered chapter.**

**Hope everyone who's reading likes the story! I have A LOT of plans for this fanfic and if you continue reading, I can promise you that you're in for a wild ride. **

**I try to capture as many feelings as possible in this story. It's not only a Draco/Harry romance (slow romance) but it's also about their lives in general. That's why I want All The Feels. Because life has, All The Feels. It'll go up and down too, just as life. But there'll definitely be a happy ending. The road might be bumpy though ;)**

**Please leave reviews and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11 Duelling Club

**Chapter 11 ****Duelling Club**

* * *

Harry and Draco, as planned, stayed after dinner on Tuesday evening to make the Great Hall ready for the Duelling Club's first meeting. This mostly consisted of levitating the four house tables so that they stood along the walls. They were left a large open area where all students would fit.

They had decided that they would not have the duelling platform that had existed when Lockhart held the duel club.

So now Draco and Harry stood alone in the middle of the big, opened, space.

"It's five minutes left until we're supposed to start," Harry said as he looked at his muggle watch.

"It seems like we have everything prepared," Draco replied as he took another look around the room.

"Do you know how many students signed up?"

"I think the majority of the years who could sign up, did so. Only a few Slytherins from the fifth and seventh years did not sign up from the years that were allowed in my house," Draco said.

Harry swallowed and started drumming his wand against his leg.

"I didn't know there would be that many," Harry said.

"Scared Potter?" Draco asked sneering.

"No, just shocked," Harry replied, crossing his arms.

"Whatever you say, Potter."

"I thought we agreed to use first names _Draco_."

"In private yes, but not in front of students," Draco stated.

"There are no students here!" Harry said, waving his arms around the empty hall.

"But maybe it's time to let them in now?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry sighed, but opened the doors to the Great Hall with a flick of his wand.

Talking students poured in from the entrance hall. It took a few minutes before they had settled into a large circle around the hall and began to quiet down.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Duell Club's first meeting!" he said loudly. "Together, Professor Malfoy and I will teach you everything you could possibly want to know about dueling."

Exited whispers could be heard from the students.

"But first, a brief demonstration," Harry said.

Harry and Draco stood opposite each other in the middle of the room. They briefly explained what positions they held, and how to move.

The students looked enticed.

Harry saw Albus and Scorpius standing in one corner of the hall with observing looks. He knew that James too should be somewhere among the students, because he had said he would sign up. But Harry didn't have time to look for him.

Draco and Harry eventually began to throw simple spells towards each other. They were all easily blocked, but it showed the technique.

"Now that you've seen how a simple duel goes, you can spread out and pair up to try yourselfs. Professor Malfoy and I will walk around and answer questions," Harry said.

The students started running around to find a place and someone to duel with.

Harry walked over to Draco as the students hurried around.

"It's been going well so far, right?" he asked in a low voice.

Draco nodded.

"We'll see how things turn out now when it is the students who are supposed to cast the spells," he said with a small sneer.

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a faint smile from showing. As long as all the students had all the body parts left at the end of the evening, Harry would see it as a successful first club meeting.

. ´, * # * , ´.

It was a relatively successful first meeting for the club.

A fourth year student had been hit by a stray spell, and was now in the hospital wing to get rid of some... feathers. But apart from that, there had been no major complications. Harry still couldn't quite understand how this incident had happen though, since the plan was that all students would practice disarmament charms. But he had learned, over time, that almost anything could happen when a lot of underage witches and wizards practiced magic.

Draco and Harry hadn't had any troubles either. They had come to some sort of unspoken agreement that Harry was helping the left part of the room while Draco took the right.

The students seemed satisfied too. They left the room in eager conversations about what they learned and what they would like to learn in the future.

Albus walked up to Harry while the students poured out of the room.

"Hello Dad," he said.

Harry turned to Albus and smiled brightly.

"Hi Al," he said. "What did you think about the first club meeting?"

"It was fun. But I was a little surprised that you and Mr Malfoy are holding in it together," Albus replied.

"Minerva asked us, we thought it could be a good opportunity for the students. So we agreed to try to work together," Harry said. "So far it's been going well. "

"That sounds good," Albus replied with a pensive look. "Anyway, I have some homework to do so I have to go. See you later."

"See you later Al," Harry said after Albus.

Harry looked around. Most of the students had left, but Draco stood a few feet away answering some questions. Harry began to levitate back the large dining room tables and benches.

"Do you need help?" a familiar voice asked from behind Harry, a few minutes later. He turned around.

Draco lifted his wand and began to levitate back benches.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling.

They arranged the last things in the room together, so that everything stood in its usual place.

"I think it was a very good first meeting. The students seemed excited to continue," Harry said.

Draco nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and Mr Scott should be completely featherless tomorrow."

Harry couldn't stop a chuckle, "Sometimes I wonder how they end up like that."

Draco sneered.

They stood silent for a while. Harry noticed how there was a kind of warmth behind Dracos sneer. At first glance it looked like the classic Malfoy sneer. But when he took a closer look, it wasn't as scornful as usual. More like amused, and maybe even a little bit mischievous.

Harry cleared his throat, "See you tomorrow then."

Draco nodded as Harry began to leave the room. He turned his head though, and said over his shoulder.

"Good night Draco," Harry smiled.

"Good night Harry," Draco said.

Then they parted and went towards their own quarters.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**I've been updating almost every day recently, but I'm going away for a couple of days so I probably won't update until sunday evening or sometime on monday. There'll be more Draco & Harry time in the next chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far :)**

**I'll be back as soon as possible. If you want to you can check out my other drarry fanfiction ****_Secret Snitches_**


	12. Chapter 12 Tea and Talks

**Chapter 12 ****Tea and Talks**

* * *

Harry had developed an unwanted habit of 'observing' Draco.

It had come gradually. He would sit in the staff room, or the great hall, noticing that Draco may have looked a little extra tired some day. Or that he ate less than usual. He would notice that Draco was extra annoyed or quiet some days. Harry suspected that the good and bad days had to do with Astoria's passing. He felt a kind of pity for Draco.

Therefore. Harry had begun to try, with small gestures, to make Draco's mood better. Most often he tried to do so by talking to Draco. Most often Draco said he was bothering him. Harry always pointed out that they could both need a break from the teacher stress. Draco often rolled his eyes at that, but at least he let Harry have a easy chat with him.

However, Harry could admit that sometimes his company didn't help Draco's mood. Quite the opposite actually. They still argued a bit from time to time. Most often about so small things that Harry didn't even remember what they were. But both men were experts when it came to irritating each other, whether they meant to or not.

But the evenings they planned the Duell Club meetings on, they got along surprisingly well. And if they didn't agree, they would compromise. They were both very stubborn, but they tried to give and take.

"Hey Draco. What're you doing?" Harry asked as he sat down on the couch next to Draco in the staff room.

"I'm trying to read," Draco said without looking up.

"I actually had something to ask you," Harry said.

"What?" Draco said, seemingly uninterested.

"Well, we're supposed to plan the next duelling club meeting tomorrow," Harry said, "and I just thought we could meet in my quarters. Since we've had the previous ones in yours."

Draco looked up at Harry for a minute.

"Sure. I'll be there after dinner."

"Great," Harry said. "I guess I should leave you to your book then." Harry said and stood up.

Draco only huffed and went back to reading.

. ´, * # * , ´.

The next evening Draco knocked on the door to Harry's quarters.

Harry opened with a smile.

"Come in," he said and walked into the living room. Draco followed.

Harry seemed to have become more relaxed with Draco's company lately. He wasn't wearing his usual teacher robes, but had switched them out for a pair of worn jeans and a T-shirt with some old muggle band logo on. Harry flopped down on the sofa. He had put up their notes and plans on the coffee table.

Draco took of his outer robe and laid it over the back of the sofa. Then he sat down next to Harry.

"I thought we could begin with these," Harry said and pulled out a parchment with some simple spells written on.

"You can add something to it, if you want to," he said while Draco read through them

"No. You seem to have it all covered for now," Draco said and handed back the parchment. Harry smiled.

They continued discussing teaching methods for a while, until they seemed to have everything ready for the next Duell Club meeting.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Harry asked as he stood up.

Draco looked at the clock hanging over the lit fireplace. It wasn't to late in the evening.

"Sure," he said.

"I'll be back in a sec," Harry said and walked to the kitchen.

"Why don't you just call for a house elf?" Draco asked as he stood up and walked after Harry.

"Well, I prefer to do things myself," Harry said as he prepared a kettle. "Old habit."

"Do you often do things the muggle way too?" Draco asked. He noticed that Harry didn't prepare the tea with any help from magic.

"Yes actually. Ginny never really understood why I did some things the muggle way. But when you grow up with muggles. Well I just think it's nice to do things by yourself sometimes," Harry said with a light shrugg. "I'm surprised you didn't sound more judging when you asked though."

"My view of muggles and their ways has become more… understanding, over the years," Draco said as he leaned against the door frame. "I still think they're a bit… weird. But I understand that without magic you have to find other ways to do things."

"But you'll never understand why a wizard does something the muggle way?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, no," Draco said. "But just because I don't 'get it' doesnt mean it's wrong for someone else."

"That's a nice way to put it," Harry said. "It's a bit like being gay or something. You don't have to 'get it', to accept it."

Harry was still preparing the tea so he didn't see Draco tense up. Draco coughed.

"Yes. A bit like that," he said.

"You know. I think the wizarding world is a bit more accepting when it comes to same sex couples," Harry opened a cupboard and took out a pair of mugs as he continued. "At least from what I've seen. Sure there's always idiots, but there is a lot more acceptance than in most part of the muggle world."

"Well I guess that even though many purebloods have seen themselves as superior to muggles, we also know what it is like to be a minority. We know how it is to be… different," Draco said. "The witch hunts throughout history proves that we haven't always been accepted. If you know what it feels like to be judged for something you can't change. Then maybe it's easier to accept others in similar situations."

"Huh... I guess you're right," Harry said and looked up. "I never thought of it that way before."

Harry gave Draco one of the mugs and they walked back to the living room again. Harry sat, now cross legged, on the sofa.

"I guess you can understand some of the pureblood ways more if you think about how it has been for them throughout history," Harry said looking thoughtful. "I mean, it's not that weird that they're… afraid, of muggles if they've been hunted by them."

"No. It makes sense. Though we have to realize we're in a different place and time now," Draco said, taking a sip of his tea. "That's what some purebloods refuse to see."

There was a short pause.

"You've grown a lot Draco," Harry said with what looked like almost a proud look.

"Well, I've been trying to make up for old mistakes," Draco said, feeling his cheeks warm up from Harry's praise.

"I think it's good," Harry said smiling. "So. Do you know anyone who's not straight?"

Draco choked on his tea. He coughed a few times and his eyes watered a bit. Harry looked a bit startled.

"Sorry. Swallowed the tea wrong," Draco said as an excuse. "Yeah, you could say I know a few queer people."

Harry nodded, looking a bit concerned after Draco's choking.

"You?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I know some," Harry said taking another sip. "And I myself am Bisexuall so… well…" he took another sip.

Draco was pretty sure that if he hadn't choked before, he would've done it then.

"You- You're Bi?" he sputtered.

"Yeah, I'm surprised the press hasn't picked up on it yet," Harry said. "It's not something I feel like I have to hide."

"Do your friends and family know?" Draco asked.

"Well, I think some of them do. I've told Ginny, Ron and Hermione," Harry said. "I think a few may have figured it out on their own." He gave a light shrug.

"And your kids?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't lie if they asked..." Harry said and twisted a bit in his seat, "but no. I haven't told them."

Draco nodded, "Maybe they know anyway."

"How?" Harry asked looking a little bit terrified.

"Well, maybe they guessed," Draco said. "Teenagers can be observant when they want to."

"I guess…" Harry said. "Anyway, like I said. It's not something I feel obligated to hide."

"Well that's nice," Draco said sounding a bit gloomy. "I heard that Falmouth Falcons won over Puddlemere United in their last match."

"Yes, I lost five galleons on that match..."

They continued talking about quidditch, for another half an hour, until Draco went back to his own quarters.

. ´, * # * , ´.

When Draco entered his bedroom that night he saw the chocolate card, still standing on his nightstand. Harry in the picture smiled at him and waved.

Draco sat down on his bed and picked up the card.

"You really are one of a kind, aren't you Potter?" Draco asked. "Or wait, it's _Harry _now isn't it? Stubborn Gryffindor." Draco muttered the last sentence to himself.

Harry in the picture shrugged and ginned an innocent smile. He seemed to get distracted by something though, and walked out of view the next moment.

Draco sighed and put the card back on the nightstand.

He got ready for the night and got into bed. Just as he was about to turn of the light, he saw that Harry on the card was back.

"Night Potter," he said. Harry smiled and Draco turned of the lights.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Did you like this chapter? **

**Please leave reviews.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll be back.**


	13. Chapter 13 Duelling Club 2

**Chapter 13 Duelling Club 2**

* * *

The next tuesday the second duel club meeting would took place. Draco and Harry once again stayed after dinner to prepare the Great Hall. It went a bit faster this time since they'd done it one time before.

Once the tables and benches were moved they stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"How long until we're supposed to start?" Draco asked Harry.

Harry checked his muggle watch.

"Uh, about twenty minutes," Harry said. "But I guess we can open the doors five minutes early if we want to."

"Yeah that sounds good," Draco answered.

Harry started tapping his wand to his leg. After a couple of minutes Draco snapped.

"Could you stop that Potter?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry stopped the tapping. "Old habit."

"Have you ever cast a spell by mistake while doing it?" Draco asked, half joking.

"No, I don't think so," Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I might have sent a tripping charm by mistake once, now that I think of it."

"And who became the victim of that?" Draco said sneering.

Harry blushed, "Eh, myself actually. It wasn't very strong though, since it was by mistake, and I only stumbled a bit."

"How you defeated the Dark Lord, I'll never know," Draco said.

"Hey! You were there! You saw it happen," Harry exclaimed in defence.

"And I still have no idea how you managed," Draco said.

"Hmpf," Harry crossed his arms. "I'm actually an Auror you know? I _was_ Head Auror."

"Don't know how you managed that either," Draco said with a grin.

He liked teasing Harry. Harry always blushed a little when he got irritated, and when he glared his eyes sparkled.

"Stupid Slytherin," Harry muttered. "Always so snooty."

"You are so easy to tease Potter," Draco said with a small chuckle.

Harry seemed a bit taken aback by Draco's chuckle. Which only made Draco snort trying not to laugh again.

"It's only ten minutes early, I think we can open the doors," Draco said as he cast a Tempus charm.

"Yeah, right," Harry said as he lifted his wand and opened the big doors.

Draco cast one last glance at Harry grinning, as a few early students walked inside.

. ´, * # * , ´.

"Next meeting is the last one this term, but we will continue after the winter holidays," Harry said loudly as the students began to leave.

The second duel club meeting had gone better than the first one. Every student left the hall featherless this time.

Harry and Draco had, just as they did at the first meeting, first had a small demonstration. The rest of the meeting they walked around the Hall helping students.

They answered a few questions after the meeting and started to levitate benches and tables back.

"You know, you're a really good teacher," Harry said to Draco as he put down a table.

"You sound so surprised," Draco said with a sneer.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. It's just..." Harry thought for a moment, "You're good at encouraging them. You're good at finding their strengths and help them develop them."

"Isn't that what teaching is all about?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but not all teachers seem to get that," Harry levitated another bench. "I mean, take Mr Adams for example. He's not great with charms, so you showed him that he can use his transfiguration skills instead. You showed him how to use his other tallent's to gain advantage in a duell."

"Well why try and cast third year charms, that only gets dogged, when he can use sixth year transfiguration spells instead? They were a great distraction for his opponent." Draco said. Mr Adams was a fifth year Hufflepuff.

"Yeah, but without you, he wouldn't have thought that way," Harry said and smiled towards Draco.

"Well you're not to bad as a teacher yourself Harry," he said.

"You called me Harry without me nagging you about it first," Harry said almost dropping the bench he was levitating.

"Well… there were no students here," Draco said as an excuse. Really it had just kinda slipped.

Harry smiled nonetheless.

. ´, * # *, ´.

Scorpius and Albus sat in the Slytherin common room playing wizard chess. They should really be finishing their assignments. (Since the Christmas holidays are approaching, and they have quite a lot of homework.) But a couple of young teens must have some fun too. Or so they reasoned.

"Al, do you think it's weird that our fathers haven't killed each other yet?" Scorpius asked, moving one of his chess pieces.

"At first I was," Albus said, wrinkling his forehead as he thought about his next move. "But it actually seems like they've learned to work together." He moved a chess piece.

"Yes ..." Scorpius stared at the chessboard for a while. "Are you going to stay here over the Christmas holidays?"

"Dad wanted me to go with James and Lily to our Mum's place, but I'd rather not leave him here alone over Christmas. I said I refuse to go," Albus said. "I think he might be scared of mum getting jealous, because he's so close to us all the time you know? Which is stupid because mum didn't seem to have any problem with me staying. However, I'll join Dad to the annual Weasley family boxing day feast."

Scorpius nodded.

"Dad and I will probably stay during Christmas too. It would be quite lonely at the manor."

"Then we have each other's company too," Albus smiled.

"Yep," said Scorpius, moving a chess piece.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**I've been looking for betas and it has been going well, but we haven't really gotten started yet. So my story is still not beta read. All mistakes are made by me hehe… **

**Anyway, in the future I will update this story's previous chapters beta read (Nothing in the plot or the story as a whole will change, only spelling and grammar mistakes etc.) and in the foreseeable future (I think) the uploaded chapters will also be beta read. (I don't have any info right now for when, but we'll see) Hope you enjoy the story so far, despite my grammar and spelling mistakes :)**

**Please leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14 A Bad Monday

**Chapter 14 A Bad Monday**

* * *

Draco had had a really shity monday. He had had several small explosions in his first year class this morning. No one had been injured, but it was _a mess_ to clean up afterwards. In his sixth year class that same afternoon he had, luckly, been able to prevent an explosion. Though _if_ the potion had exploded it could have had _horrible_ consequences, since it was a NEWT level potion. The rest of the day had just been a long, tiring, _monday_.

He sighed as he entered the staff room. It was really cold.

He looked around around and saw that it was empty, except for Potter. Who was standing next to an open window.

"Why the bloody hell do you have the window open?" Draco exclaimed and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's December! It's freezing outside."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco.

"It's only the second of December," he said, "and there wasn't any fresh air in here."

"It's _cold_," Draco said with a frown.

"It's _refreshing,_" Harry countered.

"Just close the damn window!" Draco snapped, as he sat down on the sofa, in front of the fireplace, which he lit with a flick of his wand.

Harry closed the window and sat down in the other corner of the sofa.

"You could've just cast a warming charm," Harry muttered.

"I'm inside Potter. I'm not supposed to _need_ warming charms inside," Draco said.

"You always have to have it your way, don't you?"

"I do not!" Draco said firmly. "It's not reasonable to have the window open in the winter."

"Would you rather die from lack of oxygen?" Harry asked. "By the way, you could've just left the room."

"This is the staff room, I'm allowed to be here Potter"

"You still call me Potter when you're annoyed," Harry said. "You're still like a child."

"Oh am I? Then tell me, _Harry_, who's the one who always leaves essays and assignments everywhere he goes like some sloppy teenager?"

"At least I don't glare at every person who tries to start a conversation with me. And by the way, you're allowed in the staff room, but so is everyone else," Harry crossed his arms. "You always occupy this sofa, but as soon as someone else tries to sit here, you glare at them like they're invading your personal space."

"There are other seats," Draco said dismissively. "And I don't _glare_ at people."

"Really?" Harry asked with a huff. "I'm the only one who willingly sits next to you, and that's because I'm the only one who ignore your rude attitude."

"I glare at _you_ because _you_ continue to bother me," Draco said. "You have no respect for people trying to get their work done."

"I bother you, because you look lonely. "I'm trying to be _nice_, a word you might want to look up since it seems foreign to you." Harry said, leaning forward with a frown.

"Oh, so you won't leave me alone because you feel pity for me? How _very _heroic of you Potter, offering your spare time like that. _The Golden Boy_ saving another lost soul," Draco drawled. "I feel so blessed."

"I'm not a '_Golden Boy'_, I'm just trying to be a nice person. I don't know why I bother with you, though," Harry said.

"Maybe because of your hero complex," Draco said with a smirk. "You want to save, to heal, to rescue. You love the attention. The pat on the back. The praise. But I don't need a prince in shining armor, Potter."

"I don't have a hero complex! And i hate being in the spotlight. But it's how my life is, isn't it?" Harry said standing up. "At least I try to do something good with my fame."

Harry drew a hand through his hair, clenching it in frustration, and then dropping it down again. Draco stood up too. He crossed his arms and glared back at Harry.

"I could do how many good deeds as humanly possible with my fame, and I still would be seen as nothing but a death eater. You could fuck up over and over again, but the Wizarding World would always forgive '_The Boy Who Lived'_," Draco said. "They'll always praise you. And they'll always see me as another ritch pureblood snob, who followed in daddy's footsteps."

"Yeah, they'll always forgive me. After they shunned me, spit on me, put me down and kicked me over and over again. Then they'll find out that, whatever made them hate me this time, was just another stupid rumor and they'll 'forgive' me," Harry counted on his fingers. Then added a sarcastic, "What a relief."

"Oh, poor Potter, with so many problems," Draco said. "You can't handle that everyone doesn't worship you. You will always try to please everyone. One day you'll realize the sad truth. You will always have people who doesn't like you, and nothing you do can change that."

"I don't want to be worshiped! I want to be a normal bloke. I don't want my life plastered on newspapers," Harry said and took a deep breath. "I know there'll always be people who doesn't like me. I'm not as naive as you think."

"Then why do you keep trying to 'befriend' me?" Draco asked.

"Why do you let me?"

"I, most of the time, tell you to leave me alone," Draco said.

"True," Harry took a step closer, "but you always answer my questions. You always participate in the conversations."

"Because you wont leave me alone," Draco said with a scowl.

"I think you actually _enjoy_ my company," Harry said with a smirk. He poked Draco in the chest.

Draco felt his cheeks warm up. He hoped Harry thought the blush was from irritation and not… I mean what else would it be from?!

"You're delusional, Potter," Draco said in a low voice.

"Tell yourself that Malfoy," Harry said, "but shutting yourself away, never showing weakness, never making a friend. One day you will realize what you could have had, if you only had a little trust."

Draco clenched his fists.

"I have friends! Just because I don't bother them with my existence every second, doesn't mean I dont have them," Draco said. "Not everyone is as clingy as you, Potter."

Harry took a step back. They had been only a foot away from each other a second ago. Now they were several feet apart.

"I'm not _clingy,_" Harry said with narrowed eyes.

"Really? Then why can't you go a second without company?" Draco asked sneering. He had hit a sore point. "You're always with Longbottom, or Creevey. If they're busy, you're here, bothering me, or the other professors. You're like a affection starved puppy."

Harry flinched and Draco wondered if he had gone to far.

The thick silence was broken when the door to the staff room opened. Flitwick and Creevey stopped right inside the door when they noticed they'd interrupted something.

Harry was still glaring at Draco with his arms crossed and Draco looked annoyed by the interruption. Harry cleared his throat to get Dracos attention again.

"Okay then. I will leave you alone, and promise to only talk about anything work related with you," he said in a slightly thick voice, and he straightened up. "Happy?"

"_Thrilled_," Draco snarled.

Harry nodded and stormed out of the room. Draco glared after him. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and he didn't like it. He blamed Potter.

Before Flitwick or Creevey could ask what was going on Draco stormed out of the room too.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Happy New Year!**

_**Here's another Chapter, hope you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry it took a while to update, but I promise this story is not abandoned or dead!**_

**I was in and out of the hospital under the Christmas days (, don't worry, I won't die. You'll get to read this fanfic to the end), and because it's the same year in this fanfiction as it was (/is) for me irl, it made me a bit sad thinking about how crappy I felt this Christmas, vs how nice the people in the fanfiction would (/will) have it. (Yes this is my way of telling you there will be a Christmas chapter. Though I sadly couldn't have it out by Christmas…) I, myself, was nauseous, and feeling utter crap, couldn't eat anything good, could barely eat at all and lost a bit of weight because I was sick. (Yes, I'm mostly ranting about how bad my Christmas was, but U don't have to read this if ya don't wanna, so don't blame me) My family decided to have another Christmas when I feel better though, which was nice. But still, sick on Christmas :( **

**But I'm feeling a bit better! And _I will update as fast as I can! _**

**_And_ (fun information)_ I've found a beta!_ She's still helping me with the earlier chapters, so they're spelled checked and such, but nothing important in the earlier chapters will change, so don't worry! _(This chapter is still not beta read, because I wanted to update for u guys anyway!)_**

**One last thing, _Please leave reviews! They really inspires me to write, and I love getting feedback, so please, please!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Astronomy Tower

**Chapter 15 Astronomy Tower**

* * *

Harry's mood the next day, wasn't the best. He didn't stop to chat with students in the corridors, like he usually did. He didn't wear his usual enthusiastic smile. And he didn't bring his classes to laughter (or groans) by making bad jokes.

Neville had asked him if he was okay. Apparently the whole staff knew about Draco and Harry's fight by now. They had actually been waiting for it to happen, sooner or later. Nobody knew what the fight was about though. Draco and Harry certainly wouldn't tell anyone what it was about.

When Harry thought about it afterwards, it seemed really stupid. Something so small that had just blown up out of nowhere.

And he wasn't an 'Affection starved puppy', thank you very much. Just because he had a social life and Draco didn't.

Draco hadn't seemed to be in a much better mood either. He had glared at anyone who tried to talk to him, and he had left breakfast early.

After classes Harry shut himself inside his quarters, busying himself with work. He ordered dinner from a house elf, and ate by himself.

It wasn't all too lonely. It was better than having his colleagues pestering him about his mood, or his fight with Draco. It was nice to have some time for himself… he told himself.

Harry sighed to the empty room. He threw down the stack of papers he had been reading, next to his empty plate on the coffee table. He stretched and drew a hand through his hair. The clock was almost midnight, and he had been working nonstop for _hours_.

Some fresh air would be nice.

He could just open a window, but he felt like a walk could do him some good too. Harry brought a warm cloak from his bedroom and exited his quarters.

. ´, * # * , ´.

Harry had been walking aimlessly through the empty corridors for a while. It was long past curfew, and he had had the luck of not running into any of his patrolling colleagues. He had been walking higher and higher up in the castle and, was now, at the bottom of the stairs, that lead up to the Astronomy tower.

He hesitated. Should he go up there or walk back to his quarters?

It was probably cold up there... but he had a warm cloak.

He decided that some space and air would be good for him. So he walked up the stairs.

. ´, * # * , ´.

The air was cold, but also refreshing. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He stood still for a moment. Just listening to the night and feeling a crisp wind, as it stroked his cheek.

He could hear owls, out on their nightly hunts, screeching as they flew by. But as he listened, he could hear something else.

It sounded like a sob. Maybe even a whine?

Harry scrunched his eyebrows and opened his eyes.

His eyes scanned the tower. The half moon shone brightly on the night sky, but the shadows in the tower tricked his eyes.

He heard another soft sob and saw a person. A person, standing on the other side of the tower, looking out over the lake. The person hadn't noticed him yet. It wore a long black cloak with the hood up.

Harry's first thought was that it was a upset student out after curfew. But by the height of the shadow, he knew it wasn't a child. Maybe a seventh year?

Harry considered if he should walk up to the person or say something, when the shadow let out a distressed whimper. The person griped the banister like it was a life line, and shook hard from the sobs.

Whoever this was, they certainly weren't alright.

Harry walked towards the person. The little sound he made, as he moved, got lost in the wind, so the person didn't hear him. He was a few feet away from the sobbing person when a extra strong breeze went over the tower, and the hood of the persons cloak fell off.

Platinum blond hair shone in the moonlight. Harry froze.

"Draco?" Harry asked, and he saw Draco tense up. He didn't turn around, but the shaking decreased.

"What are you doing up here?" Harry continued.

He heard a few pitiful snivels.

"I needed some air," Draco said with a hoarse voice.

Harry walked a few steps closer, until he stood a foot behind Draco. He still couldn't see the other mans face.

"You can leave Potter," he heard Draco whisper. "I'm fine."

Harry stood silently for a moment, contemplating his choices. But he knew almost immediately that he couldn't leave. Maybe he had a bit of a hero complex after all.

"I know I promised to stop bothering you," Harry shifted a bit, "but you're obviously _not_ fine. I'm not gonna leave you like this…"

It seemed like Draco was trying to collect himself, but after only a minute he broke down sobbing again.

Harry walked up next to Draco, turning towards him.

He could see that the blond had his eyes clenched, just like his fists around the banister. Tear tracks down his cheeks. Disheveled hair. Harry had never seen Draco look so… broken.

"You need to stop isolating yourself. You need to open up. Talk to someone," Harry said. "You don't have to be alone…"

"I wasn't alone. I had he-her," Draco stuttered out between wretched sobs, "but n-now I'm alone… and so, so lost. I miss her _every day_. It just hurts so much, it feels like I'm dr-drowning."

Harry placed a hand on Draco's arm, and Draco opened his eyes. He stared at Harry's hand and, slowly, unclenched his fists around the banister.

"I don't know how to go on," he whispered.

Then he broke down again. Tears flowing over. Breath coming out rasped and unstable.

Harry stoked Draco's arm while the other man cried his heart out.

"W-why her?" Draco choked out. "W-hy Scorpius? Why u-us?"

Harry took Draco into his arms. He didn't care at this point if they should hate each other. He didn't care that they were fighting. Actually he couldn't even care to even _remember_ their fight at this point.

Draco hid his face on Harry's shoulder and his body shook as he continued to cry.

"It will get better," Harry whispered. "I know it doesn't feel that way now… but it will. You still have Scorpius, and he has you. You will get through this."

Harry wasn't sure if Draco could hear his words through the sobs, but he hoped he could at least hear his soothing tone.

They stood still. Harry embracing Draco as he cried. Rubbing small circles on his back.

"I'm shaking..." Draco stated numb, after a few minutes.

"Come. Let's sit down," Harry said and pulled them both down.

He cast a quick warming charm over them, as they sat down on the cold stone floor.

He continued to hold Draco in his arm, and the other man continued crying. His breathing had been irregular for some time now, because of the crying, and Harry was getting a bit worried.

"Draco, I need you to calm down," he whispered into the other man's ear. "Try to take deep breaths. Breathe In. Breathe Out."

Harry took a few deep breaths himself, so that Draco could try to follow.

It worked for a while. But after a few breaths Draco started weeping again.

"I c-can't," his voice cracked. "It's too much. All too much."

"Hey, it's okay," Harry said and patted Draco's hair with a hand. "Try again, deep breaths."

Draco tried again, but it still didn't work. Harry lifted Draco's head off his shoulder and held it between his hands. He looked into Draco's red puffy eyes.

"It's alright. I'm here," he stroked his thumb over Draco's cheek. "do you trust me?"

Draco gave a small nod.

"Okay," Harry said and he gently hugged Draco to himself again. But this time he rested Draco's head against his chest.

"Listen to my heartbeat," he said in a gentle voice. "Can you hear it?" a small nod. "Good. Focus on that."

Slowly his mind stopped running. It slowed down and he gradually became more aware of his surroundings.

He could hear the owls.

He could feel the wind.

He could see the sky.

He heard Harry's steady heartbeat.

He let out fewer sobs and hiccups. He still had silent tears trailing down his cheeks. But his breaths were deep and regular.

"This is so embarrassing," Draco's voice was muffled by Harry's chest.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," Harry said firmly. "You needed to vent. It's good for you. Showing emotion doesn't make you weak, quite the opposite I would say."

Draco nodded.

They sat silent for a while. The wind had decreased, and they had the warming charm to keep them warm.

"It's her birthday today you know?" Draco whispered. "Or it should've been I mean."

Harry took a second to digest it.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

To Harry's surprise, Draco's whole body tensed.

"Yes," a very croaky voice answered. "But not in that way."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. Not in that way? Not in _what_ way?

"What do you mean?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

Draco sighted and drew back from Harry. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before he answered.

"Well… It was an arranged marriage. Not by our parents of course. My parents always wanted me to marry someone 'more pure by blood'," Draco paused. "I never loved Astoria in a romantic way. She was my best friend. My sister in everything but blood. I loved her as such, but never as anything more."

Draco stared at the floor. Harry wondered if he was going to continue. He didn't want to push, so he waited. Eventually Draco started talking again.

"It just makes everything worse. She never got to marry for love. She loved me like a brother too. She was always there. She truly was my best friend," Draco let out a small sob.

"I'm scared."

Harry was shocked by the revelation. He blinked a few times as he processed the information he received.

"What are you scared of?" Harry asked.

"Of being alone, raising Scorpius by myself, moving on," Draco said. "Finding love."

"Okay, first of. You're not alone Draco. You have Scorpius, you have me," Harry didn't hesitate to mention himself, "not to mention a whole castle full of people."

Draco let out a breezy chuckle.

"You can raise Scorpius by yourself. It will be hard at times, but you can do it. He really is a great kid. Moving on will be hard too, but don't you think Astoria would've wanted you to do so?" Harry gave Draco an encouraging smile. "Why are you afraid of finding love?"

"Because she never got to marry someone she loved," Draco whispered.

"By the sound of it, you didn't have that chance either," Harry said. "Don't you think that she would have wanted you to take a chance if you could? It might be to late for her, but it doesn't have to be for you."

Draco looked conflicted. Like he wanted to listen, but also wanted to go back to his self pitying.

"Live the life she never got," Harry said, hoping it was the right thing to say. "I'm sure there's a woman out there for you, that will make you happy."

Harry was surprised when Draco started laughing. First it was just a snort, but it turned into a sort of… giggling? Harry never thought he had heard Draco _giggle_ before.

When Draco stopped laughing he said.

"I'm gay Harry."

It clicked for Harry. Suddenly all he could think about was how blind he must've been to _not _have seen it earlier.

"Well, then I'm sure there's a man out there that will make you happy," Harry said.

Draco smiled, but it was a rather sad smile.

"I think we should go back to our quarters. See if we can get at least a couple of hours of sleep, hopefully," Harry said.

Draco nodded and they stood up.

"You can always come to me Draco," Harry said. "And I want to apologize for the fight we had yesterday. I think it was mostly my fault it even started..."

"I'm sorry to. I have to admit, I went a bit to far," Draco answered.

"It's okay," Harry said.

They walked in silence down the stairs to the Astronomy tower and through the empty corridors. When they came to the corridor were their ways parted they stopped.

Draco turned to Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry." Draco said.

"Goodnight, Draco."

. ´, * # * , ´.

When Draco laid down in his bed that same night, almost early morning, he saw the chocolate card on his nightstand. Harry in it usually wandered away ,to god knows were, but now he was there. Giving Draco that gentle smile.

"Thank you," Draco whispered. He hadn't been able to say it to Harry, but he could say it to the card.

Harry's smile grew a little, and Draco turned off the lights. Falling into a good night's sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Please keep leaving reviews! (And thank you to everyone who does!) **

**I wanted to clarify that this is a slow burn. Draco and Harry isn't enemies anymore, but at the beginning of the fanfic they're still FAR from friends. I want to build a friendship between them first (with some flirting ofc, but not too much) the chemistry and feelings will grow, but slowly.**


End file.
